Harry Potter & the New Life
by Jaysin
Summary: This is an AU story with several OC characters and goes into a second AU. Harry's life is as good as it can get before it's utterly torn asunder. His world as he knew it is gone. How far will he go to bring it back? Will he get it back or will this replacement life end up being all he has to call real? Read to find out just how different Harry is. (Blaise is a girl here)
1. Dark History

**This story has been rewritten several times and the farthest I've seen one get is to the third year. I, however, aim to get not only to the seventh year but also a little past that to clearly define and explain everything. Yes I know there will be several plot holes, problems, questions and obvious issues but I will continually proofread my writing so that I can at the very least keep them minimal. My particular specialty in writing is, was and always will be first person point of view.**

Introduction

Looking back I can see why they say that hindsight is 20/20. I'm not really smart, I'm not strong or talented. The only real special thing about me is that I was singled out by one of the worst dark wizards of the last century, Voldemort himself. Time and again we fought until it finally came to a head at Hogwarts. I really don't like the idea of people getting hurt in general but especially not on my behalf. I've lost so many people and after I finally defeated him, I lost my will to go on.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Harry James Potter!" screeched Hermione. Her voice rang through the Head Boy/Girl common room snapping my attention back to the present.

"Hmm..?" I grunted.

"Have you even been listening to me? You need to study." She sighed as I showed her what I thought of her 'advice'.

A few months ago Voldemort thought he would be able to attack Hogwarts as a preemptive strike. If I hadn't seen Voldemort's plans through my inner horcrux the Order of the Phoenix would've been annihilated. The exact day Voldemort was going to attack was a mystery to everyone so we were all trying to live each day like it was our last. Headmistress McGonagall opened up Hogsmeade for any student to visit, cancelled all classes and quickly evacuated as many students as she could under the age of fifteen. Ron and Hermione finally admitted their feelings to each other one night in Hogsmeade in a very intimate way. They gave the glossed details to me and apparently after they kissed they decided inhibitions were in the way and after several glasses of firewhiskey they rented a room. I, of course, didn't follow their example because I thought it would be wrong of me to even think of Ginny throwing caution to the wind like that especially if everything turned out to be alright.  
Of course the DA immediately reconnected and trained more seriously than ever before. Though progress was made by everyone Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all exceedingly powerful for their ages. I was even more powerful than any of them thought possible. I trained day and night. I went without food, water even sleep. Ginny worried about me sure but nobody understood why I was doing what I was doing more than she did especially since making sure she was going to make it out of this whole bloody mess was pretty damn high on my to do list.  
When Valentine's Day came around I had taken Ginny out to the lake to propose but right after she said yes a simple cutting curse came out of nowhere taking her out of the battle before it began. All hell broke loose but I remained calm. If there was anyone who could possibly save Ginny it sure as hell wasn't me so I asked Ron to take her to Madam Pomfrey.

FLASHBACK

"Ron! Take Ginny inside and get her to Madam Pomfrey! Hermione you tell the teachers to get their arses out here and back me up. You guys know how this works now move!" I screamed. I didn't bother to make sure that they had, in fact, left yet. After all I had a big problem in front of me. "PROTEGO ULTIMA!" A black dome of fire erupted around the Hogwarts grounds, scorching several hundred death eaters and killing so many more. I raised my right hand and summoned as many dementors as I could and immediately had them attack as many Death Eaters under the orders to take as many souls they can.

"Harry! We're here. Everyone's ready for you to give the order," said McGonagall.

"Well now everyone is here. I wasn't sure if this was invite only but if so then I hope you can forgive me for gate crashing." Dumbledore had strolled up behind McGonagall without anyone noticing. He wasn't alone either, every known member of the Order of the Phoenix as well as every Auror the Ministry of Magic had. The problem now wasn't a problem of numbers but instead a test of skill. "Well Harry? Give the order or come up with a new plan."

"Alright everyone, listen up," I started. "I'm not sure why I'm in charge here but the priority right now is make sure that either Voldemort falls or that he does not take Hogwarts. Apparently there are even Slytherins who want to fight so that gives us twenty students from each house plus the fifteen teachers gives the Hogwarts Battalion thirty-five members. The Order seems to be about three hundred and the Aurors put our total at almost ten thousand. Give or take around five hundred, we stand about even as of right now so if anyone can fly or get on a broom too attack that's fine but our aerial forces should be more defensively focus so only those with high reflexes and powerful shields should be in air right now. Next would be deciding how we get to Voldemort, so on that front will be both Dumbledores, Nicholas Flamel and, of course, myself since I have the last piece we need to defeat him here with me. The teachers should be able to at least hold off the strongest Death Eaters until the Aurors and students deal with the cannon fodder. It hurts me to say this so callously but everyone needs to shoot to kill. If you get injured fall back behind my dome. They will probably be using lethal spells only so everyone should fight in pairs at least. Time is of the essence once you cross that line so do not hesitate or you will die. Now on that cheery note let's move out."

As soon as I finished speaking to the crowd I turned and ran straight out into the throng of enemy assailants confident that those who stood beside me would do their jobs and more than likely succeed. Unfortunately the Death Eaters decided to use only the Killing Curses. I knew that I was a shadow mage by that time and there was one thing that made it all worth it: I could stop the curses and even send them back at the caster. Everyone froze as I lifted my wand straight up and absorbed the curses into my wand. I smirked as I shifted my aim to the nearest Death Eater and shot a continuous beam of green light into as many black hoods as I could. Some dodged sure but it seemed like most of them were too stunned to move. In the universal hesitation, Voldemort and his inner circle shot their own killing curses. Time seemed to stop as I watched those closest to me die. Albus, Aberforth, Nicholas… and Ron. I barely saw how he moved to save Hermione. At a dead sprint from the front doors of the school Ron took six killing curses. Three for Hermione and three while his still moving body collapsed. I was hit sure but I just discarded the horcrux inside of me and stood still in shock of seeing my best friend die. Suddenly there were hundreds upon hundreds of killing curses in all directions. The students and Aurors on the brooms were using stunners and cutting curses so that any friendly fire would be minimal. I was angrier than I had ever been but surprisingly I was also very calm. I was facing Voldemort and winning until he started using bombardo maxima. I tried to deflect as many as I could but I couldn't stop all of them. Explosions lit up the night sky as body parts began to fly.

This continued until the only allies I had next to left, besides the ones flying above, were Hermione, Tonks, Remus and McGonagall.  
"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "WRATH OF DEATH!" Black spikes erupted from the ground in such large numbers that the remaining Death Eaters became blood stains at most. I pointed at Voldemort and concentrated fiercely on him. A single black spike erupted from the ground piercing him completely through from his loins and out the top of his head.

With it finally over I ran as fast as I could to get to Ginny only to find that the curse used was in fact Sectumsempra, a dark curse that only Snape knew the counter-curse to. Ginny was dead by the time Ron got her to Madam Pomfrey.

END FLASHBACK

Countless lives were lost. Voldemort had even killed Dumbledore. To this day I still believe that the only reason I beat the bastard was just to make sure Ginny could rest easy. Looking back though, I recently have begun to think that I was too soft on Voldemort.

After the battle we found out that Ron's dad had become the Minister of Magic. Nobody likes to be the bearer of bad news but I had to tell him about the death of every one of his children. The details of the fight were really hazy but I knew that every Weasley child was there. Bill died from a spell that made his head explode, one of the bone explosion spells. Charlie was hit with a killing curse and was easily the most merciful death of all the kids. Percy had been gutted by Fenrir Greyback. Fred had his heart summoned right out of his chest. George was the target of one of Voldemort's explosions. Ron was a hero having taken six killing curses, which didn't just save Hermione but also his child, or more accurately he never got hit by any of them. Instead they collided with each other sending some sort of shockwave rupturing several of his organs. Ginny died from blood loss.

I asked Madam Pomfrey for a Sleep Potion that would last for about a week and, even though she didn't like the idea she gave me a vial of a black liquid that was supposed to be taken little by little. I ignored her and drank the contents as fast as I could. When I woke up I was given the Order of Merlin S-Class, which gave me the title 'The Hero of Light' much to my dismay. Ron, Hermione and I had been deemed 'The Golden Three' for heroic actions in the direst situation. This had all been done by Arthur Weasley, who had just won a last minute election deciding whether or not he should stay the new Minister of Magic. She and I were given some odd amount of money as a reward for achieving such titles.  
It's been about a year since and I've never been lonelier. Sure, I now officially had a fan club of many witches and wizards. I was constantly being sent photos of women with marriage offers. There was even one from someone in the ministry saying that I was allowed to marry as many women as I wanted and included a list of one hundred and seven women who had signed up to share me as a husband. Needless to say I waved them off. It actually became hazardous for me to even walk around Hogwarts since everyone with a vagina seemed to want a child with me and as such actually tried to take me off to be some sex machine.

Life with peace was odd. It was getting annoying for me. I had been trained by Dumbledore, The Flamel's and several of the advanced Order members during the war. I was currently top of my class, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain. To top it all off, I was the most eligible bachelor to every woman I had ever had a conversation with. Hermione was due any day now and finally convinced me to at least get somewhat closer to someone. So naturally I chose the one that seemed the least attracted to me: Nymphadora Tonks. As it turned out a friend was what she needed since Remus had been killed by a new werewolf he was trying to keep company on two days ago on the full moon. It's been about four or five months since his death and one week since she told me that the reason she and him were so close was because she wanted to be in love with someone other than me. After she said that she disapparated and I haven't seen her since. Sure we exchanged several hundred letter since I myself had become infatuated with her.

"Harry..." whispered Hermione, "Please talk to me. You're my best friend and I'm worried about you."

I was writing in my journal. I've never been without my journal for as long as I could remember. It wasn't just any journal either. At first my writings would just disappear after I finished a page and it wasn't until halfway through my first year that I found out that I had accidentally cast two enchantments on it when I was six. The first one was to make sure nobody could read it without my express permission. For some reason that I still can't figure out that included me until I found out that I had put that enchantment on it. The second one made it so that it would never fill. Every time I hit the last page in the journal it would add another page as the one I finished disappeared from it. When the pages disappeared they actually went to a series of journals that rested on a shelf at Grimmauld Place. The first half of that spell was actually put on by Dumbledore who had actually been the one to give it to me. I added the second half in my second year when I came across it in a library book.

"Don't be," I said as I shut the journal and walked out of the room. I did my rounds around the castle before I shadow traveled to the Three Broomsticks to meet with Tonks.

**A/N: Alright guys I'm ending the chapter here to explain a few things. First off the reason I haven't been updating is because of the fact that my car caught on fire and my computer was in the passenger seat. No details will be given out as of right now but know that now that I have a computer again I will be updating as much as I can. I have a job and an adorable ten-month-old little girl though so they come first. Life's not so bad right now but I'm only twenty right now so it'll either get better or get worse. Secondly I would like to say that even though I ship Harry/Ginny there are a lot of Harry/Hermione and Harry/Tonks fanfictions on this site in particular that are so fucking fantastic that my tribute to them will be a little of each in this story. Lastly I will point out for everyone that there are spells that are in italics and some that are bold. The ones in italics are listed somewhere in some Harry Potter list online but I'm using the books as reference as far as spells go. The ones that are bold are spells I've never seen anywhere but hey if you've used them kudos. I'm not copying anyone's work here unless I point that shit out so if you have used something so similar its uncanny let me know so I can apologize and, if necessary, change it. I know all you readers out there see us authors asking for reviews all the time but in this case right here I am really struggling to figure out how this whole thing will end. I should point out that this is not a harem story but this is not a story where Harry is only with the one girl his entire life. Personally, to me, the women in this stories should come and go but the only required virgin is the girl who goes out of her way to make sure she's a virgin until she gets married. There will be hints as to who Harry ends up with by the end but this story is made to just beat the shit out of Harry's life in the worst way possible. Yeah some of you won't agree with some of what I type but let's face it, there are some people out there who literally never have a good thing happen to them until they're too far gone or dead so if you think I go too far at any point in my story just know that at the very least it has the happiest ending I can make. Go ahead and PM me with a suggestion as to who you think he should be with at the end and if I get enough votes for someone then I'll modify the story a little to accommodate your choice.**


	2. What I Remember

She was sitting at the bar bouncing her leg in anticipation. After all, she really had no idea whether or not it had actually been me sending all those letters. I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You seem nervous or even scared," I said. "Why?"

Tonks turned around in her seat to face me. "Well no offense to you but the only reason I'm even here is because I don't want you to be forcing you to move on from Ginny. I actually feel really guilty about even telling you I love you. Honestly you're the only person I've ever said I love you too. I don't want to feel the pain of heartbreak nor do I want to just be used. So please, if you can't say it back and mean it I don't—" I cut her off by kissing her. Mainly to prove that I did in fact love her. She was so torn up that I decided to leave out that even though I loved her, Ginny will always have a place in both my heart and my mind.

She and I became closer over the following months and married shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts just short of a year later. About a month after our honeymoon Tonks told me she was expecting. Though I was confused about what she was expecting for a few days I finally figured it out one morning when I heard her get sick.

"A BABY?!" I screamed. "That's great Tonks!"

"Wait, you're just now getting it? I thought you were an ass because of how callous you reacted but now I think you're just stupid." She paused as she got sick again. "Do I need to ask or do you think you can handle it?"

"Trust me from here on I will be the best husband and soon to be father ever," I said. From then on I was everywhere at once. Since I was head Auror I was needed at the office but that didn't stop me from making my wife three, albeit weird, meals a day. I would be there to give her a good morning kiss and tuck her in at night when she fell asleep on the couch waiting for me to come home.

Finally the day came when she went into labor and sixteen hours later on November 23rd at 6:31 in the afternoon my daughter was born. Unfortunately Tonks didn't make it, so from there Kaycee and I had to rely on the only other person I knew I could trust with the safety of my child: Hermione Jean Granger. After going through Tonks' extreme mood swings during her pregnancy I knew Hermione would be much easier to be patient with.

"Smith! Damn that common name. Find me Hermione Granger and let her know that I will be out of St. Mungo's within the hour. Tell her a reunion is long overdue. She'll know," I said with as much authority as I could muster while holding my new baby girl.

I walked out of the hospital a few minutes later and got into the Ministry car waiting for me.

"Take me to Hermione Granger as fast as you can." The driver just grunted in response but sure enough, not even ten minutes later, we were in front of my best friends house. "Thanks, go ahead and take the week off. I have a feeling I'll be here for a while anyway."

Hermione lived in the heart of London. In a small apartment complex that happened to be entirely muggle. I held Kaycee close as I made my way to her front door. Before I could even knock the door was wrenched open by a guy who seemed more than just angry.

"Move it bitch," he said as he tried to shove me aside. There was a reason I was the Head Auror and I showed it.

I grabbed the man's throat and lifted him off the ground with a single hand. "Who might you be? Hopefully not another guy who is trying to hurt my friend. Hermione?"

"Harry? Oh thank heavens there was a man-oh, you've met." By now I had visited at least once a week and she regularly needed my help getting rid of a guy that had taken her beauty as a sign that she wanted them.

"You know the drill Mione, this time I have my newborn here with me and he wasn't so gentle when trying to move me. You've only got a few seconds before he's gone."

"Trust me, if you don't recognize him then I'm hurt. He needs to be gone. Permanently this time." Hermione wasn't usually so callous but this was one guy she never liked. In fact he attempted to rape her a few times.

"Well Draco, you heard her," I said. Seconds later a loud snap was heard as his body became limp. "Normally I'd say to give him a chance but. . .Tonks didn't make it."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. I tossed Draco's body out of the doorway and finally let my tears fall. "You must have been putting on another mask. You know that's not good for you. Wait, Kaycee's here?" She hurried over and gently took the sleeping child from me. "She's adorable. You'll have to stay for dinner since it's as late as it is. I wish you would stay longer though. Merlin knows you're going to need help with her."

"Actually I was thinking about accepting your offer now. That is if it's still on the table," I said.

"Of course it is. James could really use a role model and there's not really anyone better than you for that. As long as he doesn't get your study habits."

"I'm sorry if it's so sudden but after losing Ginny and Tonks, well I'm not ready to lose anyone else. I actually don't think I'd survive that and since you and I have been through so much together I figured who better to be around than the one I dragged through hell."

"Well we better get to bed. You caught me at an awkward moment. I was just packing to move out."

"Well then I'll help you pack in the morning and tomorrow I'll find you a house. Don't thank me for this just consider us even for you helping me with her."

After that first night Hermione and I decided to get a four bedroom house as out of the way as possible without leaving London. I only had to call in one favor from Lee and everything was done in two hours flat. Magic was a big part of it but since my position is held by me there really isn't anyone other than Arthur who could tell me what I did was wrong.

Once again it took me a few months of mourning to move on but with Hermione, James and Kaycee around I had plenty of people to help me along the way.

Everything returned to normal as I started working again but there were some odd cases opening up. From what was going on it seemed as though Voldemort had come back but I knew that was impossible. I sent every piece of his soul to Purgatory myself. There was something going on and Muggleborns were being targeted. Hermoine needed to know about this and fast. I disapparated right then and there straight to her but the house was on fire. Judging from the screams I heard, she was still inside.

I quickly put out the fire and ran inside. "HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Are they gone?" asks Hermione.

"WHA-? What the hell? You were faking it?" I was certainly impressed and more than a little confused.

"Of course. By now I have had a room set up for something like this since the day I graduated."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione dropped to the floor as the life left her. I reacted instinctively.

"DARK IMPLOSION!" An orb of darkness hit Pansy Parkinson and she was nothing but a blood stain in a matter of seconds. "Dark retrieval." The world around me slipped away into darkness as I heard the familiar voice.

"What are you doing Harry? Purgatory is not for you." It was a female voice and one that I thought only controlled Purgatory.

"I'm retrieving a soul. In exchange you can have mine at midnight tonight. Just let me say goodbye," I pleaded.

"This is your first time using this spell. This soul must be important. Is it your daughters? Is it your first love? Or is it the soul of the one you pushed away as she tried to tell you her feelings? You lived a life many people would have loved. Yes you lost people but to some people out there, well, being a hero would've cured them of their pains."

"Just give me the soul of Hermione Granger." My patience was growing thin.

"Very well, you may have the soul. Before I give it to you though, tell me why you didn't do this for Ginerva or Nymphadora."

"You told me I could only do this once and as much as it pains me to say, those two weren't worth the risk. Ginny would've killed herself because the loss of her family or she would have spiraled downward with the drugs she was already eager to try and Tonks had recently been diagnosed with cancer. She would've died again within three months. You showed me these things."

"No. I showed you one of the many outcomes. Now ta-"

"You lied to me? Fuck this then I want them all!"

"You cannot command me!"

"I CONTROL THE FLOW OF SOULS INTO YOUR REALM! I CAN MAKE YOU MEANINGLESS!"

"BUT YOU WILL NOT BRING BACK THE SOUL THE WAY IT LEFT! SHE DOES NOT BELONG IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING ANY MORE THAN YOU DO YOURSELF! MOURN AND MOVE ON."

"What? I don't belong among the living?"

"No. You are just a tool I created to make my job easier. As it is I hate to be the one to tell you your daughter was also killed by that woman. I do have a way to make things easier for you though. If you want me to that is."

"Yes. I don't care what it is that you do just make it so that my daughter didn't die at the very least."

"Very well then. Go back and soon things will be as though none of them had died."

I snapped back into reality and immediately apparated to Ginny's grave. The familiar scenery of the Godric's Hollow cemetery once again greeted my eyes. Ginny's grave was before me and Tonks' grave was just to my right. I sat down and organized my thoughts before telling both of them everything. I had visited Ginny at least once a week since her death and when Tonks died I did the same with her except I began to bring Kaycee. Soon though even her grave would be here and so would Hermione's.

I glanced up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Arthur's tear-filled eyes met mine and he knew that I had once again lost someone.

"Who did we lose Harry?" Arthur's voice was pained and raspy as though he had already been crying for a long time.

"Hermione...and my daughter. Both were killed by Pansy today, I'm guessing as retaliation for when I killed Draco. Who else Arthur? You wouldn't be here unless you lost someone as well." Already my began preparing the for the worst.

"More than you know Harry. Molly, Minerva, Filius, pretty much all of the Hogwarts staff now that I think about it. Even Hagrid. There's someone following in Voldemort's footsteps Harry. This time they're killing us all. This is genocide Harry, on a whole new scale. It's a worldwide purge of witches and wizards led by a group of muggles. Too many have been lost and I have only just got the owls. It's too late to do anything now but I want you to know that through all of this, you have brought my family together so many times before I lost it all. I know you of all people deserve to at least be happy. I'm so sorry that it's this bad."

"Molly? I understand how Minerva and Filius could bite it but your wife always seemed safe...protected. I'm sorry Arthur."

"In all honesty Harry, if there's anyone I know who can put a stop to all of this but I don't think you can do it all on your own son. I've scoured the entire list of living witches and wizards witch has almost been reduced to the students of Hogwarts from your year or younger. The people behind this are sick and demented. They don't do any killing with wands. They slit the throats of anyone old enough to walk and they leave the younger ones to starve. Which is why I'm giving you the only Auror I have left. I'm sure you know her, after all, she was in your year." Arthur turned to the gates of the cemetery and I followed his gaze but I was severely disappointed.

It was the Ice Queen herself and her snow white outfit matched her title perfectly. Decked out in the most advanced armor the wizarding world had to offer was none other than Daphne Greengrass. As she strode over I noticed that everything about her was as white as snow on the ground, except her red, bloodshot eyes.


	3. Accept the Chance

Next thing I know I wake up in the graveyard and every magical grave from the war was gone. There was something totally wrong going on and I was beginning to get a headache.

"If this is a joke I'm going to destroy the person behind this in a way that would make Voldemort seem merciful," I said. After a few seconds I realized my voice was higher. I took a quick look at myself only to discover that I was a kid again. I checked all of my stuff but none of it was missing. With a quick wave of my hand I shrunk my clothes and when I went to push up my glasses I found that I didn't need them anymore.

"What the FUCK is going on around here!" I shouted in shock and anger.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided to explore his surroundings. Needless to say I was incredibly shocked that my magic still worked and that all of my possessions were still there but the fact that I was a semi-fit ten-year-old was immensely disturbing.

When I walked into the town I realized I was still in Godric's Hollow. I tried asking people questions about what was going on but gave up after I noticed that the people here weren't surprised to see 'The Hero of Light'. In fact they all greeted me as if they had known me my entire life. The strangest thing was that nobody thought it was weird seeing one of the most famous and powerful wizards in the world become a 10-year-old.

I turned away from another wizard but before I could go too far someone had tackled me to the ground. Instinctively I reached for the daggers I kept strapped to my leg, but I remembered that I had killed all the Death Eaters and nobody would dare attack me in the middle of the day, especially not in a wizarding town.

"Ouch! Hey I know you're happy to see me but next time a hand shake will do just fine," I said. I looked at my attacker and saw the spitting image of the nine-year-old version of my mum.

"Harry, where have you been? Mum and dad have been looking for you all over the place." She said with tears in her eyes. Seeing she was about to cry, I instinctively hugged her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. 'What the hell is she talking about? My mum and dad have been dead for years, everyone knows that.'

"I'm fine Harry, but where did you go? You've been missing for a whole day now! Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus..." I let her voice drift as I fell into deeply my thoughts.

'Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus? Who is this girl? More importantly how does she know Sirius and Remus?'

"I'm fine. Why don't we go see mum and dad?" I was trying to put on a calm face. This was just something that I was going to have to play along with until everything became clear.

The little girl seemed ecstatic when I agreed to go with her. She nearly tore my arm off as she dragged me to the house where my parents once lived.

As I stepped through the gate I was bombarded with questions from several kids.

"Where did you get those robes?"

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were running away?"

"Harry!" screamed a woman hysterically.

I looked up and just missed the face of the red-haired woman squeezing the life out of me with a bear hug that rivaled Hermione's. When the woman released me, I froze. The person I was looking at was an older version of my mother. I jerked away from her and stumbled into a pair of very solid legs.

"Woah there squirt! Where have you been? What's going on here Lily?" I looked up into the face of Sirius Black, my godfather. Once I realized Sirius confirmed that the woman who hugged him was my mother, I spun on my heel and dove into her arms.

"It's okay sweetie. You're home now. You're in trouble but you're home," said Lily as she stroked my head.

"Hey, I heard my son's back." I quickly removed myself from my mom and looked up at the man who could only be my father, James. "Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't come home yesterday."

"I'm sorry dad." I said in a low voice as I hung my head in shame. After a few seconds of silence I lifted my head and looked around at everyone's faces. "What?" I asked. They were all looking at me with weird faces.

"Harry...you never apologize." Lily said in a tone of shock.

I only shrugged at this. There was a moment of silence before Sirius said they should go inside. I was extremely nervous and very careful to try and not bring any more attention to myself.

"Hey squirt, are you feeling alright? You're pretty quiet today," said Sirius. Apparently silence was the wrong idea.

I nodded. I didn't trust myself enough to speak. I was feeling especially uneasy as they entered the huge manor. I tried to ignore it, but seeing as how I was surrounded by three people who were supposed to be dead and three people who don't exist it wasn't long before I started questioning my own mental stability.

"Harry's back everyone!" shouted Sirius.

I heard cheering coming from another room which was immediately followed by rumbling as a horde of people came bounding into the room. I thought I was hallucinating. It was obvious that the people in front of me were supposedly my siblings. I also saw what must be Sirius' wife and son.

I analyzed all of them with a blank expression on my face. I wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. I snapped out of it when I realized that everyone had left to go do something which left me alone in the room with a girl I didn't even see before.

"Harry-kun I-I'm happy to see you return home safe. I was very worried about you." She said. I, not wanting to leave a single detail unnoticed, saw that even though she was about nine or ten she was very pretty. This girl was a little bit shorter than I was (putting her at about 4' even) with silver hair that turned brown once it passed her shoulders, emerald green eyes and soft white skin with a little bit of a tan. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with dark blue, baggy jeans that were being held up by a black leather belt with little white hearts painted on.

"Thank you for worrying about me but please, don't." I watched as her face fell and tears began to form. "Well what I mean by that is I'll always come back. I promise. As long as there is someone who could be worried about me I will always be just fine." I walked up to the girl to make sure that she wasn't crying anymore. She leapt at me and engulfed me into one big hug.

"Harry-kun, promise me that you'll always come back to me okay? I don't want to worry about you forever every time you do something crazy."

"Alright, I promise I will ALWAYS come back to you," I said as I returned her hug.

"Well I didn't think I would be interrupting anything like this," said Lily. "Yuna can I borrow my son for a couple of minutes. You can have him right back after this."

"Yes Mrs. Potter," said Yuna. With that Yuna walked through the doorway Lily had just entered through.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"Uh..."

"Where did you get those robes? I've never seen you wear those before."

"Well... I... bought them?" I said questioningly. Thankfully it was the right answer because she then returned to the other room and Yuna came right back.

"Come on Harry-kun. Dinner is being served." Yuna took my hand and guided me to my seat which was, conveniently, next to hers. Looking around the table I noticed that everyone had an assigned seat that had their name and age on the back of each chair. At the head of the table was my father's chair who was 29, to his right was my mom's who was again 29, then Lily's age 3, Leon's age 8, Sakura age 9, Alex age 9, Rosa age 9, at the other end of the table sat Amy age 29, then to her right was myself age 10, Yuna age 10, Sylvia age 4, Amanda age 5, Eric age 2, and finally Sirius age 29.

When everyone sat down to eat I finally got a good enough look at everyone to see who was who. Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads, though while Sakura had green eyes like their mother, Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon was a miniature version of James. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily was a miniature version of Lily which was probably how she got her name.

Alex had black hair and blue eyes. Amanda had brown hair with black tips and blue eyes. Eric had black hair and blue eyes.

Everyone had their own conversations going on. To both James and Sirius' delight I was talking animatedly to Yuna about plans for the next few days. I was closest to Yuna since she was the only one to stay around me and make me actually feel at home. Something about her just seemed to put me at ease.

After dinner I stayed in the kitchen with my mum watching her wash the dishes. I couldn't help but admire my mother. She worked so fluidly whereas I couldn't keep a dish in my hands for more than a few seconds before I dropped it. Yuna had stayed with me in the kitchen hoping to keep my attention but soon realized she was fighting a battle she had already lost.

"Mum...?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?" She responded as she gave me yet another weird look.

My face turned bright red and I asked for a hug.

She was a little shocked by the question but she opened her arms to me anyway. I jumped into her arms.

"I love you so much mum." With that I broke down sobbed into her apron. I finally had been given a chance to know what it was like to feel a mother's love.

"Shh... everything is fine." She said. She liked the hug, however the Harry she knew had changed. A few days ago she knew him to be a boy who was loud, rash, rude and admittedly a little annoying but now she thought him to be quiet and polite. It was a very good change for me in her eyes. Lily gave a motion for Yuna to grab me and help me to my room.

Once we had made it to my room Yuna looked at me and began to worry.

"Harry-kun, why are you acting like this? Usually you are a very mean person but it's like you decided to be the exact opposite of yourself in a single day." Yuna asked.

"I think I hit my head. I'm fine though I promise," I said. "Besides, you seem to like me better like this." Yuna blushed furiously at that.

"How did you know I liked you? It was Rosa wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have told her that." Yuna got up to leave but I held her back.

"Hey I'm going to check out the library. Do you want to join me?" I asked trying to save my sister from a girl with a crush. Yuna only nodded.

We spent the next several hours reading different things. I was trying to catch up on the history in this new universe. After searching through a few shelves I found a journal written by this dimensions Harry. It told me everything. Soon, I found out that Neville was the one who got attacked by Voldemort. Though he lost his aunt and uncle instead of his parents. I also found out that Peter Pettigrew was the Marauder who was sent to Azkaban though the journal didn't say what he did. The journal told me about all of my new siblings and some things about the Blacks. Though it was just things like their favorite color. The only thing interesting was Yuna's crush on him.

It felt a bit weird to know who you were supposed to be, but now you were someone else entirely. Not that I cared, being famous bothered me anyway. I had always wondered what life would have been like if I hadn't been the chosen one and now I had the chance.

I looked up from the book when I heard soft snoring. Yuna had fallen asleep while reading. I sighed, picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed. I went into the bathroom to wash my face, when I realized I had no idea what I looked like in this dimension. I took a look in the mirror and saw that I had bright blue eyes instead of my green ones. I noticed a jagged scar going along the right side of my jawline. Other than that I had not changed a bit, though I might be a little taller.

I washed my face then went back into my bedroom to read for a bit before falling asleep next to Yuna. I didn't think anything of it since I was used to sharing a bed with someone.

James &amp; Lily 29

Harry 10

Sakura &amp; Rosa 9

Leon 8

Sylvia 4

Little Lily 3

Sirius &amp; Amy 29

Yuna 10

Alex 9

Amanda 4

Eric 2

I woke up to a nearly empty house. Very calmly I stood up and checked myself to see if I was still ten. After verifying I was still ten (which meant I was still in this new universe), I reached into my pocket and pulled out the journal from the original Harry along with a regular pocket knife from a drug store in my old dimension. I opened the door out of my room to search the house when Yuna came down the stairs. Quickly replacing the knife and journal I took a few deep breaths to lower my heart rate.

"Yuna-chan? What are you doing up at this hour?" I whispered. I motioned I would follow her down the stairs.

"Well I always wake up around 4 in the morning and start making breakfast for everyone. Honestly I was a little surprised to wake up in your bed and the position you were in didn't make it any easier for me to get out of bed. What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Well I don't know why I'm up. What I do know is that you really need to quiet down when you wake up because if you get any louder you might as well try raising the dead next." I said when we reached the sitting room.


	4. Brithdays and Shopping

Now that I was practically alone, I could finally take the time to notice all the details I merely brushed off last night. I walked back to the library to see what it offered when I saw a book with a bright blue cover on the table in the middle of the room. Feeling curious as all hell I picked it up and leafed through the pages for a while before I realized it was another journal. On the inside of the front cover there was a table of contents written in glowing blue ink. On the first page there was a note written in the same ink.

"Dear Shadow Mage,

This is a journal of my own making. Read it only as needed. I suggest you read up only on your family, the Blacks, your house and yourself for now. This journal will update as time goes on but consider yourself warned. If you lose this journal and it is discovered by someone else you will be forced to return to your original dimension without your Shadow Mage powers. Transporting you here was the only way to make sure you felt none of the pain of your world without killing you. In this new dimension there are several things different but several things the same. One thing you should know though is that your body and the one I gave you are trying to merge safely. You have both of your magical cores and you should take care of them both. If things get out of hand while your bodies become one then you will either die or you will lose one.

Be careful Harry,

Dannie"

Immediately I flipped to the chapter with my name. I went to the chair by the fireplace in the library and studied the entire chapter. The old Harry was a lot like me though there was a lot that was different. The old Harry's favorite color was yellow because of the sun. He wanted to prank every student in Hogwarts during his time there because he felt the need to outshine their dad as a troublemaker since Quidditch was out of the question due to his lack of flying skills. The part I paid the most attention to was how he got the scar. Apparently when old Harry was around two-years-old he was attacked by a wolf that had wandered into their yard looking for food. The wolf was about to kill him but was hit in the head with a rock that had been thrown by Sirius. The wolf's tooth had broken on impact and when it fled the scene, it knocked Harry down onto some rocks. Luckily, it had only cut a line along his jaw so they just washed the wound and let it heal naturally. Sirius and James both said that the scar would make him more attractive.

Next I flipped to the chapter about the house. According to the journal, there were nine bedrooms, four bathrooms, an entertainment room, a library, a kitchen and a sitting room. I skimmed through the parts about the bedrooms since the only one that mattered to me was my own. The kitchen was pretty normal except for the magic counter top. It could transform into an oven, a trash compacter and a cabinet. Everything was white, the walls, the ceramic tile, the magic counter top, all the appliances, the sink and even the faucet. Cleanliness was white apparently.

'Why couldn't they switch the cabinet form with a dishwasher form? Or better yet why not just add that damn form?' I thought.

The entertainment room was just a basic sofa that had to be neon green and a television set. It didn't explain why the sofa was that color but it said that James insisted it be neon green. The carpet was brown and the walls were a very light grey. The library was built for Lily. The shelves could fit any size book and extended endlessly either way. The bookshelves were the walls and each of them were made from oak to give the room a feeling of wisdom.* The fireplace was for decoration only, it was never actually used.

'Where did you hear that oak equals wisdom mum?'

The sitting room was enchanted so that each person saw what they thought would be the most inviting and comfortable room. There was a sectional couch that wrapped around the room and only had three sections removed. There was a corner piece left out for the front door and two middle pieces that allowed people to commute between the upstairs and the kitchen. I found out the hard way that the little blue journal was only telling me what I was allowed to know about because when I tried to read up on Voldemort the journal just went blank.

"Well," I said as I shut the journal and slid it into my back pocket, "that's accurate enough for me I guess." I made my way back into the kitchen to check on Yuna.

"Good morning Harry-kun. I'd offer you breakfast but it's not quite finished yet," said Yuna.

"Would you like a hand? I've been practicing for a little while now and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." I picked up the spatula and checked the pan. "Pancakes? My favorite. Hey why don't you pass me the syrup and I'll show you a trick."

The next few hours passed by quickly for them. They had made almost 200 pancakes, 120 eggs, 4 pounds of bacon and sausage. They also had set out four pitchers (two of them were full of hot coffee, one was milk and the last one was orange juice) of drinks to compliment the meal. As they finished setting the table, the ground rumbled and the kids came running into the kitchen following their noses. The parents weren't far behind with the infants.

"Yuna? Harry? Did you two make all this? I'm impressed. Everyone take your seat and dig in!" James shouted. He was the first one into his chair and was already piling food onto his plate and into his mouth as he tried to use his coffee to wash it all down. Surprisingly the only four people who weren't eating like this was their last meal were Little Lily, Eric, Yuna and myself.

There were compliments sent to us through stuffed mouths and too much coughing all throughout breakfast. Yuna and I were shocked when there was no food leftover even though we had cooked enough to feed upwards of forty people for three meals. After that morning Yuna and I had become inseparable. Usually we would take Sakura, Rosa and Alex out to play Quidditch or swim in the lake before returning around noon to play with Little Lily, Amanda, and Sylvia for the rest of the day. When everybody else 'wanted' to relax I would take Yuna out to the park for a picnic or just go for a walk with her.

I would sit and read most of the time while Yuna would write in her diary or chase butterflies. Every now and then we would find ourselves just playing tag in the middle of Godric's Hollow which always brought out the other kids. I may have had the mind of a 17-year-old but since I was given a second chance at life I figured I could save the world while also catching up on the childhood I missed out on in my dimension.

Soon enough it was my birthday. My parents had asked me to go to the store for some last minute groceries while they baked my cake. So I left to get some of the strangest groceries. Things like dragon fruits, mangos, and even kiwi. There were a few drinks too. Almond milk, fruit punch and gallons of water. I paid the street vendor and headed home.

About a block away from my house, I saw something flash from behind a bush. I carefully walked closer until I was able to identify the source of the flash. It was a plain silver ring. After checking it for any curses and finding out there were none, I pocketed the ring and continued on my way home.

I walked through the front door of the house and saw that they had really gone all out for my birthday. There were streamers and balloons strewn throughout the house. I went into the kitchen and saw that his cake was still in the oven. As I set down the groceries everyone jumped out at me and screamed "Surprise!" I nearly had a heart attack. For some reason I felt safe enough here that I no longer used my Shadow Mage abilities to make sure everything was okay.

"Never do that again guys, I'm serious. You almost gave me a heart attack." I was clutching my chest and trying to catch my breath as everyone surrounded me.

"Oh come on son, it couldn't have been that bad. Honestly, if you did have a heart attack I'm sure Yuna would be more than happy to give you the 'kiss of life' which would be great considering she's probably the only one here willing to save you," James joked. Lily instantly slapped him. "Ouch! Hey you know I was kidding. That slap was uncalled for."

"Stop smiling at me James. That may have been a joke but I know that the only reason you said Yuna would be willing to save him was because she was closer to him than you are." Lily was freaking out on James and I was apparently the only one dumb enough to get between them.

"Okay you two, please stop fighting, this is supposed to be fun, right? It's a party so relax," I said.

"Fine, but you are on very thin ice James. Behave or you'll be replacing Harry on the couch. Speaking of, why have you been sleeping on the couch?" asked Lily. Behind her, James gave a sigh of relief and a silent thank you to me.

"Well Uncle Sirius and his family stay over so often and every night Yuna asks to watch a movie or read a book with me. Usually she falls asleep almost instantly and instead of me carrying her to her bed I just let her sleep in mine. I don't know what's in her room and I don't intend to find out. Not to mention that it would be improper for the two of us to share a bed at this age. Though I accidentally fell asleep with her on my bed last night." To me the logic made sense because I had the mind of an adult, though I kept forgetting I also had the body of a child. My mother's response shocked me more than anything else had in both of these lives.

"Sweetie, you're ten-years-old, when you hit about fourteen, then I'll worry." Lily was acting so strangely that Sirius asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Lily, while I completely agree with you, shouldn't you have asked me or my wife for confirmation on that? Secondly, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sirius' tone and volume made Lily cringe. "You are either sick or you are letting someone influence you because the Lily I know would never have been so calm about hearing her son not only be overly polite but also extremely more mature than James and I."

"Uncle Sirius, you have no right to be talking to her like that and with all due respect your little plan about finding a way to get me to date your daughter to 'unite the families' really isn't that subtle. So pardon me if I'm wrong but you shouldn't yell at my mum for her views on the relationship between Yuna and me when you and dad probably have a wedding already planned out." I was patient but the way Sirius was behaving was just plain wrong. With that I excused myself from the party and locked myself in my room so that I wouldn't try and hex anyone.

Everyone had left me alone for a good few hours until Yuna tried to give me the birthday present she picked out. "Harry-kun, can I come in? I wanted to give you a gift." With a wave of my hand I opened the door for her. "I know that you want to be left alone but I really wanted you to have this." She pulled out a little red box with a ribbon tied around it.

"Thanks," I said as I carefully took the gift. "I don't know what everyone's deal is down there. It's like no matter where I go either something really good happens or something really bad happens. Oh right, the gift." I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. It held a digital watch. "Wow thank you Yuna-chan, I've actually been meaning to get a watch anyway so this is perfect."

"It's a very special watch. It changes colors to match whatever your wearing and it also changes times when you go somewhere where the time changes. Plus there's a little button on the front that opens up a calendar so you can save important dates like anniversaries or birthdays. I thought that would be really helpful since you're about to go to school. I won it in a contest in Diagon Alley. I got two of them since it was supposed to be a couple's gift. Oh it's also waterproof and the battery never dies," she said animatedly.

Yuna's birthday was a little closer to the school year and the only person who remembered it was me. After the gift she got for me, I just had to give her something better. At the last minute I remembered the blue journal. I frantically flipped to the chapter about Yuna and focused on her favorite things. Luckily for me the book just gave me a detailed list. 'She likes the color lavender, her favorite food is sushi, and she likes fiction books. Since this is so vague and you're stupid what she wants for her birthday is a kiss from you and a new diary. Just make her one like yours and kiss her dumbass.'

"Well that's convenient and very hurtful," I said to myself. Luckily for me, mum had taken me with her on a shopping trip to Flourish &amp; Blott's bookstore to pick up a new book on potions so I quickly bought a basic journal and hid it in my pocket to avoid being embarrassed by my mother for buying a gift for a girl.

On August 12th, I made sure that Yuna was asleep before casting the necessary spells on the journal. I then proceeded to wrap and hide it before heading down to the kitchen. The journal said her favorite food was sushi so I made waffles. I was a good cook but I'm nowhere near that good. When Yuna came down the stairs with everyone else, I pulled her back into the living room.

"Hey what did you want for your birthday again? I couldn't remember what you told me so I went out and got you something I thought you might like so I'm going to go get it while you stand here in shock as you realize that we just walked up the stairs without you even noticing." I dashed into my room and grabbed her journal. "Here you go Yuna-chan."

"What?" she asked, clearly still in shock. I laughed as I handed her the gift. She unwrapped it slowly scared of what it could be. For her last birthday, the old Harry gave her one of his old scarves. "A journal? It's exactly what I wanted! Thank you so much Harry-kun."

"Well I do have one more gift for you." I gave her a devious little smile. "Close your eyes and have a little bit of faith in me."

Yuna was nervous but since I had been so nice to her she decided to trust me just a little bit more as she closed her eyes. That's when I went for the kiss. I was gentle and very quick with it but she still nearly fainted. Her wish had finally come true. The rest of their summer just seemed to skip by until there were only a few days left to pack.

I was currently in my bedroom going through all of the things I had brought with me from my old universe. My endless bag had my old Hogwarts trunk which contained my battle robes, weapons, Firebolt and several different books. I had billions of knuts, sickles, and galleons. I guessed that I probably had enough money to last several very extravagant lifetimes. Then there were the items I held onto for their sentiment such as the photo album from Hagrid and the bottle cap from the bottle of firewhiskey Sirius and I had shared just before I started my fifth year. Lastly there were pictures of Ginny and I at a dance, Tonks and I at our wedding, and Hermione and I after we had started dating. I had been able to sneak in a kiss on their cheeks just before the pictures were taken.

I was trying to make sure that I would be able to save all of my friends this time around. I had to remind myself that all the days of suffering were behind me and that this world would be different.

Today was the day that I was going to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. My mother decided to take me to get my school supplies alone so that the other kids wouldn't try to spend their allowance on useless things. I had asked to go alone but my mother quickly denied me any hope of going in peace. I pulled up the broken floorboard under my bed to return the items back into their hiding place. I had just began humming a lullaby Mrs. Weasley taught me for the children I was going to raise with Ginny when I heard someone walking down the hallway.

"Harry..." Lily called through the door with a quick knock. I scrambled out from beneath the bed but knew I wouldn't be able to get off the floor fast enough so I started doing a few push-ups as the door opened. "Are you ready yet?" she asked as she laughed at the muggle exercise.

"You bet. First, let me finish this set then we can leave." I did a few more push-ups as she laughed at me. As I left I silently recast the protection spell on the floorboard with an inconspicuous wave of my hand. I could never let my family find out that I was the Boy Who Lived from another dimension and the items I kept hidden would more than give me away.

Much to my dismay our first stop was at Gringott's Bank. The betrayal of the goblins was still fresh in my mind. With their early alliance to Voldemort, the goblins had crushed the economy of the entire wizarding world causing even more panic and distrust. Once the Order had discovered that the goblins had intended to remain hidden away safely within the walls of Gringott's, they had every member attack the bank with full power. The goblins were able to hold out for three days with the hopes of Voldemort's assistance, though, once they realized that the Dark Lord had forsaken them, they had no other choice but to surrender when I arrived and began pushing them back.

As Lily made her withdrawal from the bank, I had kept a very close eye on the unfriendly goblin teller. The goblin's name was Ragnok. This particular goblin had used the security dragon to burn two members of the Order alive as he danced with glee. As Lily turned to leave she seemed shocked at the look on my face. To Lily, the goblins were very reliable and had proven to be very trustworthy over their many years at Gringott's. She didn't know how vicious and bloodthirsty they could be when something they wanted was being kept from them.

As we were about halfway through getting supplies we stopped at a vendor for some snacks when we saw Neville with his parents, who looked young and healthy, a far cry from the near-helpless shells I had met at St. Mungo's in my dimension. I had a feeling that Neville would be just like Malfoy from the second I had seen him. Neville was so stuck-up and conceited that he seemed to think he owned all of Diagon Alley. I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I decided that I would give Neville the benefit of the doubt before I finally made up my mind.

"So that was the Boy Who Lived. Try not to be too impressed Harry. After all he is a human like us," said Lily. Her voice was so laden with sarcasm I couldn't help but laugh. Ironically that was the very same thought I had when people started calling me a hero. We looked over to Neville one more time to watch him whine about how the first years weren't allowed to bring their own brooms.

"You don't like them?" I asked as I remembered that the Longbottom's were friends with the Potters in my old life, but I hadn't heard my parents say a word about them in this dimension. Of course they didn't talk about Peter or Remus all that much either.

"We used to be really close to them but when their son became the Boy Who Lived, they became pompous snobs who think they should get whatever they want just because their son was able to survive the killing curse from Voldemort. Frank was even promoted to a Captain of Magical Law Enforcement, though there were many others far more deserving of that position. Alice was a very sweet and gentle person too but now she thinks she's some sort of goddess because her son survived against Voldemort when he was just a year old. Sadly it cost the lives of his aunt, uncle and grandmother." She finished with a sad look on her face as we entered the bookshop.

The mood had lightened up quite a bit by the time they arrived at Ollivander's. As they were entering the shop, the Longbottoms were leaving. Neville had gotten the Holly Phoenix wand which worried me. I knew that the wand had only chosen me in my dimension because it sensed the horcrux within me but that didn't make me feel any better about Neville having the wand I wanted. They had barely crossed the threshold of the store when I sensed someone behind me under the cover of a disillusionment charm and I reacted on instinct. Just as I was reaching for the goblet on the counter to strike, the man had shot a spell knocking the cup out of my reach.

The old man's eyes widened with shock as well as my mother's. "Harry James Potter! You could have really hurt him. Apologize right now young man!"

"Sorry sir, I was just scared and wanted to protect my mum." I hung my head slightly. Being chastised by Mrs. Weasley was one thing but it was a lot worse when it was coming from my own mother.

"It's quite alright my dear boy and very brave of you to try and protect your mother instead of hiding behind her." Ollivander had begun trying to probe my mind trying to find out how I was able to figure out where he was through a disillusionment charm. My only response was to increase my mental barriers to full power, which threw Ollivander out of my head.

"Hello there Mrs. Lily Potter. 10 inches, willow and unicorn hair. Let's get to business shall we? It has been a very busy day indeed so let's not wait around while my store fills up," said Ollivander. "Alright Mr. Potter, please hold out your wand hand."

"I'm ambidextrous," I said. I purposely left my other wands at home since I didn't want Ollivander to sense either or them. That would've led to many questions. I just wanted an identical wand to the one I had gotten all those years ago. Not to mention I still had the elder wand.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that?" asked Lily.

"Well I thought you already knew." In truth I had been taught how to duel with both hands by the Flamel's.

Ollivander had left to find a wand that would match me while his tape measure was working furiously, taking a lot longer than it normally did. I had only tried about ten wands before the destruction had been deemed hazardous.

After they tried the last few remaining wands Ollivander spoke up, "Well Mr. Potter you have gone through all of my normally available wands. However there are a few wands that I have collected over my many years as a Wand Crafter that I will allow you to choose if you are willing to pay at least 50 galleons. Keep in mind that these are all legendary wands that have belonged to some of the most powerful witches and wizards in history."

"Fifty galleons?! I got my wand for 7!" Lily was furious.

"Don't worry mum, I'll buy it." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few handfuls of galleons.

"Harry, where did you get all this money?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Well you do give us all an allowance of 20 galleons a month so it really shouldn't surprise you that I saved up about 80 galleons. I thought my wand would be a bit more expensive than that," I said. While we were talking Ollivander had gone to the back of his shop and retrieved the box of wands.

**A/N: I know this is a bit longer than normal but I thought you guys would appreciate that fact that I'm trying too fucking hard to please everyone. I remember promising that I would go through all seven years of Hogwarts and I will but Hogwarts is different now and thanks to 36 hours of constant work and no sleep I finally figured out that I will let you guys vote for what one girl Harry ends up with. The poll will last for two months so that everyone gets a shot to change my story.**


	5. Once Again

"Alright you chatter boxes, here they are." With a flourish of his wand, Ollivander opened the box. These were the most pristine and decorated wands I had ever seen. As I ran my hand over each of the wands, I felt nothing until a slight tingle came from the last one and I immediately grabbed it. At my touch the wand launched several multicolored sparks and I began to glow slightly green. Lily clapped her hands and squealed with excitement. Not only had her son paid for his own wand but it was also a very old and legendary wand that now touched her family.

"Ah yes. That was the wand of the last Wizard King Zeroth. He was a Light wizard who fought many Dark wizards and witches on the front lines of battle. This is one of a pair Mr. Potter and you are the first person capable of using one of his wands since the King himself last used it. Zeroth did many great things for all of Europe. I hope to hear you doing the same Mr. Potter. This wand is 12 inches with the heart of a phoenix as the core and it is made from the mythical Shadow wood. Because this is a very rare purchase and because I don't have the other wand I will throw in a wand holster for free." Ollivander offered me a case for my new wand but I just waved it off saying that I don't need one. I paid the 50 galleons, strapped the holster to my right forearm and we headed home.

Lily had offered to find me a trunk but I politely refused saying I already had one.

"Do you know how to shrink stuff? Oh never mind, you've probably figured it out by now. That's right I saw you reading my old school books. I must admit though, you have changed quite a bit recently," said Lily.

"Well dad has been telling me that even though I look like him I act more like you. Well I'm going to pack up my things then head to bed okay?" I had prepared my things and laid out my pajamas. With a quick kiss from my mum I changed and went to sleep. I didn't expect Yuna to still be here but I felt her crawl into my bed a few minutes later.

The next morning the Potters had a picnic and, of course, the Blacks were excited to join them. The children were set up into pairs and told to go play.

Lily &amp; Eric

Sylvia &amp; Amanda

Rosa &amp; Leon

Alex &amp; Sakura

Harry &amp; Yuna

Yuna and I had come across a field of flowers just in front of the lake. I had caught on to my dad's and Sirius' plan to 'unite the families' by putting me and Yuna together as much as possible. I wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been for the fact that I still had the mind of a 17-year-old, but if I just sent a few romantic gestures to her I knew that she would remain hopeful of a relationship between the two of them. So I had begun to pick a few flowers and gently tied the ends together the way Ginny had taught me. The end result was a beautiful necklace which I surprised Yuna with.

"Oh Harry-kun, it's beautiful! There are so many different colors too." Yuna gave me a bone-crushing hug then ran off to go show her mother. I followed but immediately regretted it.

"Harry made this for you? Well it is pretty but Harry made it for you? You didn't make it for him?" asked Amy.

'Well that's just plain rude. What's so shocking about a necklace?' I thought to myself. To my surprise it was my father who defended him.

"Well Harry has been surprising us all so is it really so baffling to think that my son doesn't know how to impress a girl? If Yuna says Harry made it for her then I believe her. Who knows Yuna maybe Harry has a crush on you too." Well my father did live up to the clueless part of Snape's description.

"You really think so Mr. Potter? I hope he does," said Yuna in a dreamy voice.

"Well, well, is my little creation here really driving everyone up a wall? Yes, Mrs. Black I did make this gorgeous necklace here to compliment your daughter. Are you okay with that?" I asked. Yuna tugged on my sleeve and when I turned to look at her she whispered into his ear.

"Tread carefully Harry-kun. To her this is a gift of love. By telling her you made it she thinks you are asking to be my boyfriend." Yuna whispered in a worried tone. "I know you don't want that yet but she was raised traditionally by her mother who had promised her to my dad before they had even met."

I took a few minutes to really weigh my options and I wasn't liking any of them. On one hand I could continue defending Yuna and admit that I want to date her which was not at all what I wanted to right then and there. On the other I could deny making the necklace but then I would embarrass my father and break Yuna's heart. Either way I lost, but who would be more affected by my next few words more?

"Harry-kun?" Yuna was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I looked around the group and swallowed hard.

"Well Harry? Are you dating Yuna or not?" asked Amy expectantly. She was challenging me and I knew it. I now came down to whether or not I wanted to really try and let go of my old life and step into this hurricane of a new life that I had been given.

I stood straight, took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. "Yes. Yes I am." Silence fell around me as I braced myself for everyone's reaction. Yuna fainted, then everyone cheered. I lifted Yuna into my arms and carried her back to the house and laid her in what I guess had officially been turned into our bed.

A few hours later at the Potter's house, everyone was facing a huge dinner. Nobody knew who made it but everyone was eager to dig in.

"Wow Lil, I must say you have really outdone yourself this time. This food is amazing!" exclaimed James.

"I didn't make this. Amy?" Lily looked up from her plate to see Amy shaking her head and Sirius holding up his hands in innocence. "Well if none of us made it who did?"

"I did." I held up my hand.

"I was asleep but I talked to Harry-kun a few minutes before he started about making something special," said Yuna. "We both figured that since it was our last day here for a while that we might as well make it memorable."

"Well would you look at that. The young couple is already working as a team. I thought you two only knew how to cook breakfast. Where did you two learn to cook like this?" asked Sirius. None of the kids had ever shown any interest in cooking and the only reason Yuna cooked was because her mother had taught her a little.

"Well Harry-kun had found an old cook book in the library and we decided to try and impress you. Honestly we were surprised that nobody saw us cooking. We weren't exactly quiet about it." Yuna gave me a big smile.

The rest of dinner passed with several compliments on the flavor of the food. Before long everyone had finished the meal and headed off to bed. The Blacks visited so often they actually had their own rooms at the house. I however had to sleep on the couch again because Yuna had asked to watch a movie with me but before it even started she had fallen asleep on my bed. Though much to my dismay it only lasted for a half hour before his own mother told him to sleep in my own bed despite Yuna already occupying it.

"Harry-kun wake up! It's almost time to leave," said Yuna. She had been shaking me to get me to wake up but so far she had been unsuccessful. In response to this I just rolled over and gave her a hug.

"You know, it'd be easier to wake me up if you were a bit gentler with the way you grab my shoulders," I said. I rolled off the bed and jumped to my feet. "Are you ready Yuna-chan?" She looked confused but she nodded anyway.

"How can he go from dead asleep to wide awake?" Yuna asked herself. Yuna wanted to help me pack but to her surprise I just slid my trunk out from under the bed so that I could change and leave. I shut the door and gave myself a once over in the mirror. My hair was getting long and my face was dirty. I quickly changed into jeans and a plain white dress shirt.

I had forgotten Yuna was still in the room until she spoke. "Harry-kun come on it's time to go. We have 20 minutes left before the train leaves. By the way you should dress like that more often the whole black and white thing really works for you."

"Thanks and I'm done dressing so let's go before you look in the mirror and get lost in your own eyes." With that I took Yuna by her hand and dragged her out of the room only stopping to throw my trunk over my shoulder as we headed into the sitting room.

"Alright Harry you-" Lily started.

"Will allow Yuna-chan to go first. That is very thoughtful of you mum. Alright hime go ahead." I passed the pot of floo powder to Yuna. Taking a pinch she stepped into the fireplace called out her destination and threw the floo powder down. Not long after I followed unfortunately I still hadn't gotten used to traveling by floo so I landed with a crash. James and Sirius brought their trunks and led us to the platform.

"Look Harry, Yuna, there is something we want you two to promise us. Promise that you two will not only unite the two greatest wizarding families in history but at the end of every year, at the very least, pull one great big prank on all of Hogwarts." James and Sirius looked at us with huge grins plastered on both of their faces for a few seconds before Lily planted both of their faces into the ground with a resounding smack.

"Ignore what your fathers said you two. Have fun at Hogwarts and be sure to write okay?" Lily gave me a hug which brought on the entire Potter family into one great big and very painful group hug.

"Yuna, please study hard and remember that if you ever get lonely Harry is there with you and he will help console you," said Amy. Yuna gave her parents a quick hug and gave each of her siblings a kiss on their forehead.

"Well Yuna-chan, are you ready?" I asked as I held out my hand. She accepted my hand quickly and they boarded the train as they waved goodbye to their families.

Yuna and I had been talking nonstop about what we thought the sorting was going to be like. I, of course, knew what the sorting was and how I was going to be sorted. Yuna was terrified of being sorted into Slytherin. I had calmed her down by telling her a secret that I had kept to myself from my dimension.

"Yuna, if you really want to be put into Gryffindor like your dad, all you need to do is ask the sorting hat. Trust me, you'll know what I mean when we arrive. Just remember that your opinion matters when you're being sorted." I reached across the compartment and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Harry-kun do you think that Neville is really on the train with us? I hope so. I really hope he's nice and friendly." Yuna spaced out for a minute while she tried to imagine the Boy Who Lived.

I simply rolled my eyes. If that pompous snob thought that he was going to get anywhere near Yuna without my express permission than Neville would be getting a very quick and painful reality check.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone run by the compartment door. Anyone running that fast clearly needed help. With a quick glance towards Yuna, I jumped out the door and ran after the scared girl. I wasn't too far behind her actually. My compartment was third to last on the train. She was curled in a ball off to my right.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Uh, do you... want help?" I asked as I saw her shoulders shaking.

"Are you going to make fun of me too Harry Potter?" snapped the girl.

"Of course not. Why don't we go back to my friend? We'll get you to stop crying." I helped the girl up. When she was finally on her feet I got a good look at her face and realized that the girl was Hermione. She was already dressed in her school robes even though they were still about six hours away from Hogwarts.

"By the way my name is Hermione Granger. Thank you for being so nice to me," she said. I slid the compartment door open and saw Yuna being bullied by Neville Longbottom himself. Immediately I remembered a warning I got from Sirius just before they left.

Flashback...

"Harry, I want you know that the only reason I'm letting Yuna go to Hogwarts is because I know you're going to protect her. However, you need to know that her Veela heritage is starting to become active. She's going to attract a lot of guys while she's there. If her emotions run too high there will be consequences. If she gets bullied, angry or offended she will transform and attack them. When she gets too worried she will faint. Excitement is one of the worst, she'll release a wave of hormones that will cause every guy in the vicinity to faint or try to do something with her. You are immune to this and please don't ask how I found out. Remember that the only time you need to help her is when she transforms. There are two ways to calm her down enough for her to return to normal: The first is a spell that I will teach you when you visit this Christmas. The second is to incapacitate her by any necessary means, including physically knocking her out. Good luck," said Sirius.

End flashback...

I saw the first stage of Yuna's transformation and immediately sprang into action. First I grabbed Neville and spun him around. "That's my girlfriend and you will regret bullying her!" I snapped. I clenched my right hand and swung towards the ceiling. My uppercut connected perfectly and it knocked Neville out. "Yuna calm down please. You just need to take a few deep breaths."

"Why are you talking to it? She's a freak! A monster!" screamed Neville. Apparently getting knocked out means nothing when someone gets revived immediately. I sighed and stepped in front of Neville just as Yuna sprung to her feet and launched a fireball aiming for Neville but instead I got hit at point blank. Even though I was on fire, I walked to Yuna and whispered an apology as I drove my fist into her stomach just hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

"Whoa! Harry what did you do to her?" Hermione was freaking out from what she just witnessed and the fact that I was still on fire.

"Don't worry Hermione, they'll be fine. Well Yuna will be at least, I'm not so sure about Neville though. Those fireballs of hers really pack a punch, especially at point blank range like that. Luckily for him though, her Veela powers aren't at full strength yet otherwise I'd be dead." I had caught Yuna and laid her on the right bench. I was now working on Neville. I didn't really care that I was still fighting unconsciousness.

"Hello, are you ok?" I asked quietly while glaring at him. Neville looked mortified at the fact that the man who just beat him senseless was now close enough to kill him. He panicked and scrambled to get away from me. As Neville ran I said sarcastically, "Isn't he just a charmer? That was the best show of appreciation I have ever seen. Now introductions, Yuna-chan, let me introduce Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my girlfriend, Yuna Black. Now that everyone knows each other, I need to ask why you were crying. Would you please explain?"

"Well, Neville and some red-haired boy were calling me names I think, but you shouldn't have hit him like that. I think that was a little bit too much, though you took that fireball for him." Hermione said seriously.

I smiled. With a quick spell I changed into my robes. "Well he was bullying a girl, and not just any girl at that. Yuna here is my best friend and girlfriend. So do you really think I would've been able to stand in the background while he tried to walk all over my girlfriend?"

"Well no. Still that doesn't justify the fireball. He could've been killed." Hermione paled as she looked to Yuna.

"Do you really think he didn't deserve the fireball? That little prick would never have learned not to mess with her if she didn't defend herself. Anyway we're almost to the school and Yuna, you're the only one not ready so I'm going to step out of here and give you some privacy." I just stood out in the hallway until I was let back into the compartment. The lunch trolley came by and I bought tons of snacks and sweets. The three of us passed the time by telling each other a little bit about each other.

After about 45 minutes, I decided to teach them some useful 1st year spells. Both were amazed at my knowledge. Hermione was asking about theories and proper usage while Yuna practiced the magic she had just learned.

I thought Neville was loud on the train but the Great Hall had made him so much louder. It seemed to me that the only thing Neville was capable of talking about was himself.

Neville felt the need to brag about his flying skills, how he was going to be in Gryffindor and how he survived Voldemort's killing curse. The Muggleborns were eating this up until I asked one simple question. "Hey, Neville, if you're not afraid of Voldemort," Harry paused as everyone except Yuna gasped, "Why don't you ever actually use his name?"

This Neville had such an ego, it was hard for me to see any similarities between my old friend Neville and this one.

Just as McGonagall told us they were ready for the Sorting Ceremony, the ghosts showed up. The Bloody Baron, who was following the rest of the ghost's had suddenly stopped and turned his gaze toward me. He was staring at me for a moment with an unreadable expression, until suddenly the Bloody Baron had turned away in deep thought.

I had never seen the Bloody Baron so deep in thought before in my dimension. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw McGonagall had put the sorting hat down on a stool and it burst into a song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll myself if you can find,

A smarter hat then me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all,

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their darling, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind,

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk will use any means,

To achieve their ends,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the song finished, everyone in the hall immediately burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

**A/N: Yes I am aware of every flaw and the rushed feeling of this story. Really I just want this story done before I go back and perfect it. I will be going back and changing a lot of things as I continue forward but once I'm done with each year of Hogwarts I will reread that year and edit it to expand it to answer more questions. The editing will change the summer before the year and the school year. The only reason I'm posting them before I edit them is because I really want your input on the damn story. You guys don't understand the pressure I've put on myself to get this done. As to why most of it's the same so far is because I want to get back to where I was before expanding it.**


	6. The Sorting

After taking a moment to nod to Dumbledore, McGonagall began calling the names. While this was going on, I was analyzing the teachers. I decided to start with Quirrell, who was sitting on the far left end of the staff table and I could sense the dark energy around him from where I was standing. Faint though it may have been, it was still there nonetheless. The look Snape was sending me was enough for me to glare back.

I knew I could only interfere when everything started to unfold. Unfortunately, I had to wait until the last minute to do this because if I were to interfere too soon, the end result could be disastrous and many more lives could be lost if I made a single mistake. Every year there was trouble and I didn't want to lose my advantage because of a stupid mistake.

If there was one year I knew I couldn't screw up, it was my 4th year during the triwizard tournament. Though I didn't know how I was going to be able to enter the tournament, I was definitely going to find a way to stop Voldemort before things got out of hand.

Then again, with Neville being the Boy Who Lived, I wondered how things would play out. If Neville wasn't the person to save the Sorcerer's stone, I knew I would have no choice but to stop Voldemort regardless of the consequences. It was like what Ginny had told me in my dimension: I was a hero and there was no way I could sit by and let things happen as long as I could stop it.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called out, interrupting my thoughts.

Unlike my old dimension when Hermione walked up nervously, she stood up and walked forward with confidence, which left me in a bit of a stupor.

It was on her head for at least a minute, until it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!" Immediately the Gryffindors cheered for her.

As the sorting continued I saw Dumbledore smiling warmly at Neville. I just rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly as I pictured the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw the way Neville had turned out.

When McGonagall called Neville's name, I became very focused on the Boy Who Lived. The Great Hall had fallen silent as well and everyone was eagerly awaiting the Sorting Hat's decision.

He walked up as arrogantly as he could like Draco Malfoy and for some reason, I knew at that moment, he might be this dimension's only hope to destroy Voldemort. As Neville sat on the stool for a few minutes, Harry could see Neville was paling noticeably. Using my Legillemency on Neville, I could hear him pleading with the hat begging not to put him in Slytherin. I thought for sure that with his attitude, Neville belonged in Slytherin. After a few more seconds, the Sorting Hat called Gryffindor.

When my name was finally called, I walked up slowly, waves of pure confidence and power just rolled off my body. I figured that since I've pretty much got the grades in the bag I might as well have some real fun this time around. A lot of the girls who had noticed me stepping out of the line had a slight blush on their faces. You could see that I was the heartthrob of the little ankle biters and I knew I was quite attractive for my age. I stood five foot ten and I was pretty built. Combine my deep blue eyes with a gold ring around the pupils and my spiked black hair with my red bandana around my forehead, needless to say I was not going to be just another hero this time. It was a classic rogue and mean, bad boy look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. To the girls, I was definitely going to be one hell of a good looking motherfucker in the future. To Yuna, I was the same old Harry.

I was near the hat when Professor McGonagall demanded I remove the bandana. While holding out her hand, I smirked and handed it to her with a wink that made almost all of the girls in the hall sigh and even the 71-year-old woman blush. That was a shock to me especially since I was pretty young.

When I sat down on the stool, the hat had said nothing which had confused me for a bit until the hat spoke out loud so that everyone could hear and greatly embarrassed me.

"Would you please lower your Occlumency shields? I have asked so many times in your head I figured you must not be able to hear me," called the hat. There were some whispers, but I ignored them and lowered my mental barriers. Dumbledore was surprised behind his calm mask. Snape on the other hand, looked to the child in shock. He had never known of a first year student, or any eleven-year-old that even knew what Occlumency was much less have shields. It was so much worse for him because I was the son of his life-long rival, James Potter.

Immediately after removing my shields I began mentally speaking to the hat. "First I would like to ask you to keep everything you find in my mind a complete secret between the two of us. Secondly, I would like to say that if you were to put me into Gryffindor I would be eternally grateful, however, should you put me into Slytherin, I will not attend this school nor will you ever see the metaphorical light of day again. With that being said, or in this case thought, please proceed with your sorting."

"Yes. Very well, since you asked nicely you little shit. I will never put someone in a house that they are strongly objected against. As for revealing information, do not worry, as I am not allowed to reveal private information from a person's mind without permission from one of the founders." The hat said in my mind. "The heir of Godric Gryffindor is no exception. Now, what do you hold in your mind? You come from another dimension, you are a parselmouth, you carry the right hand wand of the Wizard King Zeroth, and you can trace your lineage to all four of the founders. You are also very powerful. You defeated Voldemort by age 17, killed a basilisk, participated in the triwizard tournament against your will and on top of all that you were trained by Albus and Aberforth along with the Flamels and many other respectable witches and wizards. You have knowledge that surpasses everyone here, with no exception to the headmaster. You are a Shadow Mage?! Unbelievable, you are the first of your kind in over 800 years." He was interrupted by someone's yelling.

"What's taking so long? It's been fifteen minutes!" A Slytherin said looking at his watch.

That's when I noticed it was indeed fifteen minutes since I had sat down. Everyone was whispering while Dumbledore gave the hat on a strange look.

Neville, who was in background, laughed. "Maybe he's a squib? Or the hat just won't accept him? I heard the Potters were weak." It wasn't funny, but some people laughed with him because he was famous and wanted to get on his good side.

I was about to retaliate when the Hat defended me.

"Mock this young man all you want Longbottom. This child you see before you holds so much raw power that he will outshine you, Dumbledore and even the Dark Lord himself in just a few short years without even needing the use of a wand if he plays his cards right. Harry here has the characteristics of all four houses balanced perfectly, something that has never occurred in my 4000 years of sorting. Not to mention that he is directly descended from all four of the founders. So by all means mock him, but when he puts you in your place you will not be able to say that you had no warning. You and your history mean nothing to what is in this boy's head so sit down, shut your mouth and let me do what I was made to do. After all, this boy here could easily defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort together in fifteen minutes. I'd love to see you even think about trying something like that."

I decided that I would let this one outburst from Neville slide. Next time he opened his mouth, however, I was going to silence him as forcibly as I could. Nobody spoke about my family like that and lived for much longer.

Everyone was speechless. Someone who had the characteristics of all four of the houses? It was the most unusual sorting they had ever seen.

"I am afraid I cannot Sort you young man." The hat said.

"Then can I just choose my own house?" asked Harry.

"By all means Harry but know this, you do not belong to any of them and you should just accept a place in the hospital wing," said the Sorting Hat.

I ignored the last bit as I calmly walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat at the end closest to the staff table. Though I didn't show it, I was in shock. The hat just revealed that I was a very powerful person at Hogwarts, and now Dumbledore was going to keep an eye on me! Neville saw the glare I sent his way and squeaked while turning away. McGonagall had opened her mouth to call out the next name but to everyone's continued surprise the hat spoke once more.

"Mr. Potter, your power and potential are great. Whatever you plan to do with it, do it wisely. Come visit me sometime so I may talk with you. I'm sure that you and I could work wonders for this school." The Sorting Hat said cryptically.

The entire Hall was quiet. The sorting hat had NEVER talked out unless yelling the House name and beginning introduction. They just thought it sorted people.

"Yuna Black!" called McGonagall. I snapped to attention at the mention of her name. Yuna walked up the steps and gave me a quick glance. I gave her a huge smile and a thumbs up that seemed to calm her down.

After a minute or two, I realized Yuna was muttering something. Wanting her to have a bit of privacy I decided not to use my Legillemency. Finally the hat called, "Very well, Gryffindor!" Yuna waited until the hat was removed before she ran off the stage and slid onto the bench, taking her rightful seat next to me.

After the Sorting Ceremony finished, the feast began. Before anyone could get their first plate however, silence had fallen once more and everyone was focused on either the Bloody Baron or myself.

'Now what?' I thought irritably. Being the gentleman I was though, I merely asked, "Can I help you sir? If not I would like to return to the feast, for you see my girlfriend and I have yet to eat anything more than a few sweets while aboard the train and we are absolutely famished."

The Bloody Baron only floated close enough to touch me between the shoulder blades. He then returned to the Slytherin table and allowed me to eat. After a few minutes of silence, everyone else slowly started to eat, but every now and then I received a few curios looks. Nearly Headless Nick was giving me the strangest look that was a mixture of respect, curiosity and shock. I said nothing to anyone as I ate.

About halfway through my second plate Yuna stood up from her seat and walked up to McGonagall. They exchanged a few words before McGonagall gave Yuna the bandana she had taken from me. With a small bow and a brief thank you Yuna returned to my side and retied the cloth around my head.

"Wow, I had completely forgotten about that. Thanks for getting it back," I said. With a small chuckle I gave her a small hug and both of us returned to eating. When the feast was over and all the students were dismissed, Percy led us back to the Gryffindor common room.

For some reason, unlike in my dimension and much to my displeasure, it was an unspoken rule for first years to introduce themselves to everyone in their respective houses. Percy gathered all the Gryffindors into the common room and motioned to Hermione to start. Somehow the first years had formed a circle in the middle of the room while the older students sat on the edge of the room. After Hermione came Lavender, then Parvati (who was still in shock from the sorting, when her twin sister, Padma, had been placed in Hufflepuff.) and then it was my turn. Silence once again fell and all eyes were on me and I had to admit that it was starting to annoy me because every time I spoke I seemed to be the center of attention.

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I turned eleven on July 31st. My favorite color is emerald green. My mum is a Muggleborn and my dad is a Pureblood, both of whom not only attended Hogwarts but were also in Gryffindor. I like Quidditch and reading. I also happen to be dating Ms. Yuna Black." I finished my introduction with pride. 'Though my relationship with Yuna may not have started as I had planned I'm going to be proud of it anyway,' I thought.

I paid extra attention to the next introduction because, naturally, Yuna had sat next to me and as her boyfriend I should pay her more attention. Unlike the other kids Yuna had stood up to give her introduction. I knew she that she was extremely shy, so I positioned myself so that instead of reclining in the office chair I was in, I was sitting straight and leaning forward enough to reach out and hold Yuna's hand.

With my help Yuna had managed to gather the confidence to introduce herself, "H-hello, my name is Yuna Black and I turned eleven on August 12th. My favorite color is lavender. My mother is a pureblood and went to a school in Japan. My father was a pureblood and he was a Gryffindor here at Hogwarts. I enjoy reading." After she was finished, she immediately sat back down and gave my hand a small squeeze. The only other person I heard was Neville as he took everyone through the 'exciting' details of how he became the Boy Who Lived.

I wanted to make as many friends as I could. I didn't have to work hard though. Everyone took turns talking to Yuna and me. Well, all the guys swarmed Yuna, or they tried to at least.

"Yuna, would you like to accompany me on a tour of the castle?" I asked. Percy was the first person to object my offer saying that it was past curfew and that the only people allowed to walk the halls past curfew were the head boy and girl.

"Percy, with all due respect, I will be walking the halls within the next five minutes. Feel free to challenge me to a duel if you think you can beat me but whether you like it or not, I will take Yuna on a walk if she so pleases." I said. Percy stood straight as he considered the threat.

"Very well Harry, if it is a duel you want then it is a duel you shall receive. I'll go easy on you since you don't know any magic yet." Percy walked across the common room and bowed. Everyone backed into the walls as I returned the bow. Yuna stood behind me silently cheering me on.

"I suggest that you do not hold back. You'll soon find that I know plenty of spells and if you are not careful you will also get to see how powerful they are." I stood relaxed with my hands in my pockets as Percy sent a stunning spell at me. I took the spell full force in the chest but I merely yawned in response. Percy tried again to stun me but to no avail. "Is that really all you can do? My turn!" I sent a small stinging hex that hit Percy square in the chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him with a very strong pain in his lungs.

"Very well, but if you get caught, nobody here will save you." Percy had just caught his breath and calmed down when Neville decided to try his luck.

"Why does Harry get special treatment? If anyone should get special treatment and not some smart-ass and his bitch!" Neville cried. I laughed. "What's so funny Potter?"

"I assume you know some spells, so why not see if you can beat me?" I asked.

"Fine!" Neville whipped out his wand and began sending cutting curses. I didn't even try to dodge them, much less block them. As my clothes and skin began tearing where the spells were hitting I decided to push Neville for something stronger.

"These are childish little spells. Try Avada Kedavra it's much stronger if you can even use it." Neville took the bait and screamed as he sent the spell. I took it, full force, in the chest. As the smoke cleared, I was standing tall and though the spell had done nothing to harm me that didn't mean I wasn't pissed.

"Are you done yet? Good." I backhanded Neville across the common room. "Let me make this very clear because I will not repeat myself. If I see anyone bullying another kid, I will knock your punk ass out. I am ready for the consequences that will follow. Now listen closely because this is the important part: Yuna Black is under my direct protection. If I so much as hear about her being bullied I will send her attacker straight to St. Mungo's without so much as lifting a finger. Spread the word and make sure everyone knows what happens when someone pisses me off." I let my last words hang in the air as I took Yuna's hand and led her out into the castle. As the door closed behind me I heard them all screaming how Neville had used the Killing Curse and that even I survived it.

"We should go to the Hospital Wing. This is a lot of blood." Yuna had to catch me as I collapsed.

Yuna ran back into the common room and begged for someone to help carry me but nobody would even look at her. She came back to me and called out for one of the professors.

"Harry-kun, why did you do that?" asked Yuna in a small voice.

"Well, the only reason I baited Percy into the duel is so that people would take me seriously. The reason I attacked Neville should be obvious. He called you a bitch and you are many things but you are not a bitch." I was barely able to speak but it was loud enough for Yuna to hear me. She was looking at me as she tried to shrink into herself. "Yuna, what's wrong?"

"You really scared me back there. Please, Harry-kun, refrain from violence at all costs." Her voice broke on the last word and she began to cry. I brought her into a soothing hug promising her that I would be more patient with others as long as she just called me Harry. Finally Professor McGonagall had come out to find me unconscious and bleeding profusely. She conjured a stretcher and ran me to Madam Pomfrey. After hours of potions and Skele-gro the old woman was forced to give up saying that if I was going to survive I would have to do it without the aid of potions since Yuna's fireball had made him immune to the effects of her potions for the time being.

I was, of course, using my shadow abilities to heal myself however and made a full recovery that night.

**A/N: Okay so the guest reviewer who said 'This isn't a Japanese anime' really pissed me off. Obviously he can't read all that well otherwise he would've known that Yuna is half-Japanese. I also said she was raised traditionally. Which means "-kun" and "-chan" are used respectfully from her traditional Japanese upbringing. So next time someone wants to comment something like that you should think to yourself: "Hmm, this isn't my story. This belongs to Jaysin. So maybe Jaysin has a good reason to be writing like this and using these kinds of words." So if anyone else wants to be stupid I warned you. If you don't like a story don't read the fucking thing anyway thinking it'll get better because you are all-powerful. This is my story. It will be done how I say it will be done. I'm 100% sure I'm the biggest fucking asshole any of you will ever know. Send me a private message if you think otherwise. I have six accounts on this site so if you guys think you can get rid of me you're wrong.**


	7. With the Flow

The next morning when I woke up, I Shadow teleported myself to the Room of Requirement and stayed there to think about the problem I was currently facing. I had to somehow find a way to stop Quirrell from getting the stone. First, I had to wait and see if Neville was going to come around and actually try to fight Voldemort before I would try and take over that job. Secondly, I had to find a way to do all of this without being caught, having no help nor using too much of my magic. Obviously I couldn't just point at Quirrell and tell everyone that Voldemort was living on the back of his head. I didn't even know if this Quirrell even had Voldemort attached to him. I was going to have to wait until Dumbledore left for the ministry before I could attempt going to retrieve the stone and prevent it from getting stolen.

In my old dimension Nicholas had told me that the stone he gave Dumbledore was actually a fake, however in this new dimension, this might actually be the real stone this time. There were too many variables for me to even try to plan my attack this year so I just settled on going through a morning workout routine to try and work off some frustration.

After my workout I decided to write my family a letter before taking a shower.

Dear Potter Family,

Hey everyone, I'm writing to see how all of you have been because Yuna and I are doing pretty good. There was a small incident on the train where Neville bullied Yuna while I was trying to help another girl he had picked on. Long story short, I beat him up pretty badly for calling Yuna a bitch. Sorry for the language mum. Anyway, I sorted myself into Gryffindor because the hat said I had the characteristics for every house and it was unable to successfully sort me. I hope you're proud of me mum and dad. I miss you two. Yeah, I miss Leon as well. Give him a pat on the back from me. Can you give Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and Little Lily a hug for me too? Hogwarts is great so far. I even made a few friends at Hogwarts already. Oh, and I met this girl named Hermione Granger. She's a Muggleborn like you mum, and reminds me of you. She's really smart and incredibly kind. Tell dad I miss him terribly, it's boring without him here having to joke around and playing pranks on Uncle Sirius every once in a while.

Which reminds me, please tell Sakura she has permission to use my Nimbus 2000. I don't think I'll have any need for it here since 1st years can't play Quidditch. I officially met Neville Longbottom yesterday and I must say that he really doesn't live up to anything really. I'm sharing a dorm with him. He's annoying, cocky and a bigger snob than Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore wasn't anything like I expected. He looks to be around 1,000-years-old and a little mad if you ask me. I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover but with that twinkle in his eye and soft expression make it seemed forced. I know he's a very powerful wizard, if you take into consideration all the things I've read, he should be. Of course, that's assuming a lot. I haven't met all of my teachers yet, but I know Professor McGonagall is strict, and there was this tiny professor named Flitwick who is known to be a very cheerful person. I know about the rest of the teachers yet, but there's this man called Professor Snape, I don't like the way he looks at me, I can tell he is not very fond of me. I can't imagine what kind of person he must be if he doesn't even give someone a chance. Anyway, I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go grab some breakfast. Oh don't forget to tell Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy I said hello.

Love you,

Harry

Later that day at breakfast, all the first years had gathered around the back of the Great Hall. They were supposed to be able to talk to each other but most of them stuck with their own houses. I was guarding Yuna from the boys who wanted to talk to her just because she was part Veela. Yuna had only activated her Veela powers to keep the girls away from me. Needless to say her plan worked perfectly. After fighting off wave after wave of love struck boys, I finally saw a way out as McGonagall began passing out the lists of classes for the week. I nearly had to knock a few heads around just to get out of the crowd.

"Professor! May I have the class schedule?" I asked as Yuna tried to turn off being a Veela.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter and here is one for Ms. Black as well. Oh and Harry, I would suggest staying as close to Yuna as possible. Without you by her side I fear that she might get a bit overwhelmed by the attention." With her 'words of wisdom' being said McGonagall walked off to finish handing out the rest of the schedules.

"Well princess, looks like our first class is transfiguration with Hufflepuff. From there we head to potions with Slytherin. Then after lunch we have charms with Ravenclaw and to finish the day off we have flying lessons with all the first years. If this is going to be a good day I suggest we eat and head to class a little bit early." I was really looking forward to the flying lessons. It was going to be difficult to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year since Neville was so different in this dimension.

The first two classes went by without a hitch. Transfiguration was only a lecture. Potions however, started strong before becoming a royal pain in the ass. Either Snape hadn't noticed that Neville was in his class or he hadn't cared. Though he did make sure to give me all the worst ingredients for my first potion. I was determined to impress Snape so I worked extra hard on making the simple sleeping draft. To everyone's astonishment, I was able to make it perfectly even though I had almost nothing mold free.

Instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch, I took Yuna to the kitchen, that way she could avoid all the attention. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was all good attention but with several of the older girls losing the attention of their boyfriends every time Yuna walked into the room, jealousy became more of a hazard than putting a knife to their throats. If it wasn't for the promise I made to Yuna about refraining from violence, I would've cursed every student who tried to harm us.

Charms was actually quite a lot of fun. Yuna and Hermione were able to move on from feathers to pillows within the first five minutes of class while I went from a feather to a brick. Then came the flying lessons. I had been really looking forward to this part of the day.

"Alright everyone, put your right hand out over your broom and say "Up!" You really have to feel the broom since they are living things and you must respect that." This Madam Hooch was actually quite nice. She looked exactly the same but her personality was completely different.

"Are they really living things?" asked Parvati.

"Well no, but you should treat them like they are. If you just give the broom commands it's not going to fly properly. Remember that while you are flying, the broom is your partner not your slave. Now that you all have your brooms go ahead and mount them. Be sure to grip the handle tight, if you don't you might wind up falling hundreds of feet to your untimely death." Madam Hooch looked around, double-checking everyone's hands. "Alright! Now when I give the signal I want you all to kick off the ground and hover for a few seconds before touching down. Ready?" Neville and Draco had both pushed off early and were now trying to race each other around the grounds. Neville wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he was trying to show off his flying skills. Soon he was on the ground motionless as Madam Hooch ran to check him for injuries.

"Broken wrist. Well once this has been mended you, Mr. Malfoy and I will have a talk about your detention," she said. She took Neville to the hospital wing as Malfoy picked up what was clearly Neville's wand.

"Well, would you look at this? The fat oaf dropped his wand. Looks like he can't keep a hold of anything. Why don't I leave this somewhere for him to find? The roof should be just fine," said Draco. Ron was about to stand up to him when I stopped him with my hand.

"Now, I know you think you're a great flyer, wizard and all around person but you're not. Now give me Neville's wand before I have to take it from you." I was sure Neville had gotten a Remembrall that morning. He was supposed to have dropped that instead of his wand.

"Well, you nameless git, since you think you can stand up to me on the ground," said Draco, "Why don't we take this into the air?" He mounted his broom and flew off quickly.

"Idiot," I said. To everyone else, I was just calling Draco names but I was actually calling Neville an idiot for giving me a challenge. I mounted my broom and took off before Hermione could protest. Draco however flew down and lifted Yuna into the air as well.

Once the two of us were equal in altitude, I tried again. "Give her and the wand here or I will knock you off your broom. This is your last chance."

Draco laughed and threw the wand. I turned on the broom and flew as fast as the broom would go. Unfortunately, the wind caught the wand and it bounced off McGonagall's window. I knew the broom wouldn't be able to stop completely so I planted my feet on the windowsill and pushed off. The students all watched in horror as I sped towards the ground and left the broom alone. Yuna was on the verge of tears as I stretched out my hand and caught the wand by my fingertips. It was too late for me to summon the broom I was using so I summoned Neville's which was one of the better school brooms. The broom barely made it to me in time but nonetheless I managed to land and push off once more.

"Set her down or face my wrath Malfoy." I warned him but he still dropped Yuna. With some quick maneuvering I was able to barely stop her fall but not without taking some serious damage myself. Before I could even think about my current situation McGonagall showed up.

"MR. POTTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?" McGonagall had made it to us faster than I had expected. "COME WITH ME YOUNG MAN WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT YOUR RECKLESSNESS! AS FOR YOU DRACO, SINCE YOUR FATHER WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO EXPEL YOU! YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION WITH ME UNTIL THE END OF THE TERM AND ALL OF SLYTHERIN'S POINTS ARE REMOVED!"

'Well her reaction is what scares me this time. Hopefully the end result is the same,' I thought to myself. "Sadly I'm a little broken ma'am."

McGonagall conjured a stretcher for me to lay on while it could follow her. When we made it to Quirrell's class, I felt overjoyed.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Mr. Wood please?" asked McGonagall. Quirrell nodded and waved Wood out into the hallway.

"Oliver Wood, meet your new seeker. Before either of you two get overjoyed, we need to discuss this with the headmaster." McGonagall led us to the rotating staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. As she said the password and the three of us got started on their way. Luckily I managed to survey my injuries and concluded that I only had a broken arm, collarbone, leg and all the ribs on my left side. Knowing this I transfigured the stretcher into a crutch.

"So, you want Mr. Potter to be your new seeker. Well Minerva, if you truly believe Harry can handle the stress then I see no reason why not. I'll leave it up to you to get him a broom." Dumbledore had spoken solely to McGonagall as if it was only her who had come up to his office. She thanked Dumbledore then pushed Oliver and I back down the stairs where she proceeded to her office alone saying she had to send a letter to the Potters asking for a broom.

"Well it looks like you're the new seeker. Do you know how to play?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, my dad taught me. I'm actually pretty good. Well I better tell Yuna about this so I guess I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah, practice is at six every Tuesday and Thursday. Don't be late." Oliver practically danced down the hallway to lunch. The new Gryffindor seeker was not only the son of the legendary James Potter but also had previous experience playing Quidditch.

I met Yuna in the Hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey was giving her a potion for shock and saying that I should have been sent straight to her.

Meanwhile...

Neville was celebrating because he had just been told that Harry Potter, the only person who dared stand up to him, was in huge trouble and was probably being expelled. Ironically enough, it was Draco Malfoy who told him. They realized that even though they had huge differences, they both had a common enemy: Harry James Potter. Together they vowed to bring him down.

"We have one problem Longbottom and it really boils down to the fact that we are in two different houses. It's not like we can change houses, can we? If we could, I would request to change to Gryffindor. The best way to bring him down would be through his girlfriend Yuna," said Draco.

"Well that little plan of yours sounds great and everything but Yuna is a monster. On the train ride here she threw a fireball at me so we might not want to mess with her directly." Neville paled slightly from the memory.

Back to Harry...

"Hey princess, I've got some big news. Well I don't know if it's big but it's cool nonetheless. Instead of yelling at me for trying to save Neville's wand and you, McGonagall asked Dumbledore if I could play for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team." Yuna squealed with excitement and gave me a bear hug.

"Harry-kun that is such good news! Your dad is going to be so happy!" Her happiness was infectious. Students who walked past them either called them cute or told them to get a room but everyone was smiling.

'Maybe I should've told her in the common room or the Room of Requirement instead of the entrance to the Great Hall.' I was a little embarrassed by Yuna's affection until Flitwick gave me a thumbs up. That's when I started to feel a little happy that I chose to date Yuna earlier than I planned.

"Let's go get something to eat, then I'll write to my parents. They should know that my boyfriend is going to be a Quidditch star." Yuna was starting to daydream as she released me from her death grip so I just took her hand and guided her to a seat. "Oh, thank you. I really have to stop daydreaming in the middle of something important."

"Well, that would be nice. Anyway I'm sure your parents know by now since McGonagall sent a letter to mine explaining the whole thing. I don't know if I want to be a star though, I just want to be me." I had started filling my plate with the sandwiches that were floating up and down the table.

"Yeah, if you were a star then I'd have to fight to keep your attention. Not to mention there'd be a lot more girls that I would have to compete with." Yuna said sadly. This really caught my attention.

"Yuna, why do you think you have to compete with other girls? I'm dating you because I like you, not because of how pretty you are or how cool you might think I am. You don't have to compete with anyone for me because you already have me," I said. I thought I was being quiet but everyone heard me. It seemed as though everyone either thought I was too young to be dating (which, in my mind, I was) or that I was right. The young couple looked around the hall as everyone shouted their opinion. It wasn't long until I stood up and offered to take Yuna away from the noise.

Later that night, Hedwig delivered my broom with a letter from my sister.

Dear Harry,

I'm really happy that you made the Quidditch team but couldn't you have just borrowed someone else's broom? I was practicing everyday with your broom but now I have to use mine. Do you know how much faster your Nimbus 2000 is than my Comet 260? Oh well, tell Yuna that I said hi and have fun. Give her another kiss bro, she really enjoyed the last one you gave her. Good luck not getting beat up this year Harry. You're a jerk.

Sakura

'How am I the jerk? It was McGonagall who asked for the broom.' I thought to myself.


	8. What the Hell?

Yuna and I were stopped by the Weasley twins on their way to lunch.

"This had better be good." I said angrily.

"Oh, trust us Harry, in about ten seconds you are going to be glad that we stopped you," said Fred.

"We saw that Neville and his cronies were inseparable. We had the same issue with Malfoy," said George.

"So instead of fighting it, we decided they deserved to be pranked too." All four of us turned our attention to the seven victims of this prank. As if on cue, they each took a bite from their respective plates when each of them turned into bright yellow canaries.

"Thought you might like to see them change all at once," said Fred.

"Those were what we are now calling Canary Custards. We didn't know what would happen but we knew it would be good. They'll be like that for about an hour or two," said George.

"Yeah, just long enough for them to realize that they shouldn't have messed with you. Well, we hope that they realize that anyway. Though Canary Creams sounds better to me," said Fred.

"They'll either realize they shouldn't mess with me or they'll try to attack me more often. Either way this was a great prank you two. Enjoy your Halloween." I waved goodbye to the twins as I took Yuna's hand.

"You know Harry-kun, I'm surprised that those two haven't tried to attack anyone but you. It's almost as if they're planning something big for everyone else while they try to stop you from stopping them," said Yuna. I only nodded in response.

The next night during Halloween, I was eating quietly as usual while Yuna was having a small chat with Parvati, who was now known as one of her very good friends. While she was chatting with Parvati, I, for some reason, had begun to feel a strange and awful feeling as if I had forgotten something, but before I could remember what it was I had forgotten, the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

When I looked around I saw that Hermione was still there. I quickly looked at Ron only to see that he was sitting by his brothers. In this dimension Ron and I were just known as friends and even that was putting it on rather strongly. When I noticed that Ron wasn't showing any signs of guilt or anything, I turned my gaze towards Neville. Neville, Dean and Seamus were ghostly pale but what I noticed first was that their faces practically had the word GUILTY stamped across their forehead.

I knew what had to be done. When Dumbledore dismissed the students, I grabbed Yuna and Shadow teleported to the restroom where Hermione was supposed to be. I was shocked to see that the timeline of this dimension was much faster. When they arrived they saw the troll aiming his club at someone but it definitely wasn't Hermione. I completely forgot about my Shadow Mage abilities as I sent a small stunning spell at the back of the troll's head.

"Yuna, get that girl out of here! I've got this things attention!" I needed the two of them out of the bathroom so that I could kill the troll. Unfortunately for me though, not only was the timing off but so was the power that the troll had. Just as Yuna passed it, the troll came out of the small stupor I had gotten it in and it grabbed her. I was about to abandon my attempts to keep my secret when I remembered the Sword of Gryffindor.

I ran at the troll as if I was going to try and tackle it when, at the last second, the sword appeared in my hands. I leapt into the air with the sword over my head. When I was at the apex of my jump I brought the sword crashing down and effectively cutting the troll nearly in half. My eyes instantly went to Yuna. When I cut the troll it had released her as if it was in shock. I dove to catch her as she was about to hit the ground.

"Good, now as I was saying, let's get her out of here," I said. I stood up as the two girls were leaving the bathroom and saw that the troll was starting to heal itself. Giving myself a quick once over, I noticed I was nearly covered with the troll's blood. I regretted taking my eyes off the troll as the monstrous club connected with my right side. My scream of pain had been heard all throughout the castle. Once again I got to my feet, only this time, I was beyond furious. I began to glow with power. With a single thought, my shadow powers had bound the troll, freezing him in place.

The next second, I had lifted the sword and said in a cold, hard voice, "You do not touch my girlfriend nor do you try to attack the innocent." Then I brought the sword down and cleanly severed the head of the troll from the rest of its body.

I limped out of the bathroom, my left arm holding my right, when I saw Yuna crying with still unnamed girl. The only teacher that wasn't present was Dumbledore.

"With all due respect, can't I explain everything later? My entire right side is throbbing." I hadn't realized that this body wasn't quite tolerant of pain yet after the healing that I had gone through at the start of the term.

"Harry… (Hic)… what…was… (Hic) that…troll…doing here (Sob)?" asked Yuna since the other blond was crying uncontrollably.

"What happened?" asked Snape.

"Yes Mr. Potter, what exactly happened in the women's lavatory?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, when Professor Quirrell busted into the Great Hall yelling about a troll, I noticed that this girl here wasn't at the table. You see, she usually sits on the other side of Draco so when I went to ask Yuna about the troll, I noticed that she was missing. I asked a few of the other students about where she was, I got several answers about her being in this bathroom crying. I dragged Yuna along so that she could get the girl out of the bathroom but when I arrived the troll had already entered the bathroom. I apologize for going into the women's bathroom Professor McGonagall, but I think you should know that if I hadn't shown up then two people would've died." I was in a lot of pain. Giving a rundown of the events that occurred in a girl's bathroom was literally one of the last things I wanted to do.

Out of the corner of my mind I felt Dumbledore walking down the hallway. Soon I heard clapping followed by footsteps.

"Well, Mr. Potter's actions are nothing short of heroic. However, before I jump to any conclusions, we should hear Ms. Greengrass' side as well as Ms. Black's," said Dumbledore.

"Only if you swear not to use legillemency on them. They are eleven and let's not forget that the use of legillemency without proper authorization is illegal. I know I sound disrespectful sir, but I think you can understand why I'm being so protective of these two." I wasn't taking any chances.

"Very well Mr. Potter, seeing as how you just saved the lives of these two young ladies, I will let your disrespect slide. I will also honor your wish on the use of legillemency. So, tell us your story Ms. Greengrass." Dumbledore's eyes lost their shine after he spoke to me.

Greengrass recounted her tale of how Neville had made fun of her for being smart and in Slytherin. She moved on to how Dean and Seamus then told her that the only reason anyone liked her was because she was friends with Draco. So she had been crying all day in the bathroom until she heard the door slam open.

She then proceeded to tell them about how a troll walked in and started to destroy things. When she came to the point in her story where I came in and somehow summoned a sword that I used to attack the troll so that she and Yuna could escape, she had looked at me instead of Dumbledore.

I was absolutely furious upon hearing about how Neville and his friends had treated her, but McGonagall put his rage to shame with a single expression of true anger.

"Alright Ms. Black, please tell us your version of the events," said Dumbledore.

Yuna then told them about how I had dragged her away from the other students all the way to a bathroom. She then went on to explain how I had saved her from the troll using a shining, silver sword.

Before the teachers could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you have behaved in such a way tonight that I can say with the utmost certainty that your bravery would've made Godric Gryffindor proud to have you in his house. I would take points away from Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, and Mr. Thomas. However, it would not be fair to any of you. Therefore, because of your bravery and saving the life of Ms. Greengrass, to Mr. Potter I award 100 points to Gryffindor and special services award for your efforts. To Ms. Black I award another 100 points for her bravery in the recovery of Ms. Granger. The next time any of you three see any of those kids, let them know that they have a week's worth of detention that they will be serving with me." Dumbledore gave them an honest smile.

"Thank you Professor, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Greengrass said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"None of this is your fault Ms. Greengrass. The fault lies with those students who verbally assaulted you and I am glad to hear that they are being punished. I am ashamed to hear about Gryffindor's own students hurting someone so badly regardless of the house." McGonagall said shamefully. You could tell she was very disappointed in her house.

"Alas, you three should be going now, I will be writing letters to your parents about this, good night." Dumbledore said smiling at them.

"Professor Snape, is something wrong? You look like something is bothering you. You should be happy. I don't mean to brag, but I just defeated a fully grown mountain troll, that was a little too strong if you ask me. Not to mention that I saved two lives tonight. If it helps, just think about you or Draco in Daphne's position, maybe even Yuna's," I said.

Snape sputtered, scowled and stalked off.

I smiled inwardly. I left with Daphne and Yuna heading towards the hospital wing. One thing was for sure, my luck was going to run out, and Dumbledore was going to discover my secret and question me. I knew my luck was going to run dry someday, and my powers were going to be revealed. I just had to make sure that my origin stayed a mystery.

It took a week for every bone on the right side of my body to properly heal. Magic could work miracles but not in my case.

'Ironic how, in my old dimension, I regrew every bone in my right arm in a single night but in this dimension it takes a whole week to heal the bones broken by a club,' I thought. When I was finished healing I decided to go see the three who caused me so much trouble.

The minute I walked into the Gryffindor common room, I saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville laughing together in a corner. Before anyone could ask why I had blood on my robes I calmly walked up to them.

"Yeah that was a great joke guys." All three of them turned to me and got to their feet.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with Potter?" asked Seamus.

"Oh, trust me, I know exactly who I am messing with Seamus. Wait!" I shouted. I wanted everyone's attention. This was a lesson I wanted to have broadcast all throughout Hogwarts. "Let me rephrase that. I know EXACTLY who I'm about to FUCK UP!"

I lifted Seamus off the ground and threw him into Dean. Neville had drawn his wand but he didn't have enough time to try and curse me because just as he lifted his wand, I had already drawn back my fist. I put every ounce of muscle into these next few punches. I led with a right hand uppercut to the chin, followed by a left hook to the ribs. I leaned back slightly to make sure that I had enough speed for my last hit to really send the message. The final hit was a classic, right-handed, full-force punch to the face.

The twins took this opportunity to get the other Gryffindors cheering. They ran to either side of Neville and crouched down as they screamed into his face in perfect unison. "YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

Everyone was cheering and laughing. I walked to Yuna, who was still in a bit of shock from the troll, and gave her a hug before heading upstairs to bed.

I felt terrible, I knew this was going to happen yet I did nothing to stop it. I should have watched Neville carefully. I was too confident in my own abilities and because of my arrogance, Daphne almost died. The fact that Yuna had her life threatened by the same troll just made me feel worse. I promised Sirius that I would protect her and yet she was nearly crushed a week ago. I knew I had to quit joking around.

"Harry-kun? Are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"We're worried about you. You looked like you were in as much pain as they were," said Parvati.

"I'm fine, I just feel like I should've watched her closer. What really bothers me is how reckless I was. Yuna, you were put in a life or death situation because I sent you into a dangerous area. How am I any less responsible for what happened last week than those three?" I had sat up on the edge of my bed and buried my face in my hands.

"Harry, you're a hero. Sometimes, a hero has to either lose the person closest to him or luck out with an opponent much weaker than them. In your case, you had a little bit of both." The voice was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. "Hi there, people call me Tonks. I heard all about your fight with the troll and I must say I'm rather impressed. You cut off its head using a sword that's not even supposed to exist, yet you're in here moping about how you put someone's life in danger. Neither of them died so I don't see what there is to be upset about."

"Well it would seem that way to you but I promised to protect her. Besides the fact that Yuna's my girlfriend, she's also my best friend and the only person here I can honestly say I know. Everyone else is either too busy to be bothered by the likes of me or absolutely terrified of what they think I'll do to them," I said.

"Well that's not entirely true. Sure some of us are busy, scared of you or even both but there's also the fact that the four houses haven't been closer. Everyone knows that the only people who are really a problem are those who are in Slytherin. Those very same troublemakers seem to have it in their heads that a certain first-year is going to put them in St. Mungo's if they bully the wrong person. We all know that they're not smart enough to know the difference between who they can or can't pick on. With that in mind, Slytherin has gotten pretty close to Gryffindor and it's all thanks to you. Now you and Yuna can talk out whatever else is bothering you like a normal couple, though the two of you are a little mature for your ages, and for now I'll take Parvati down stairs to the party." Tonks held out her hand for Parvati as Yuna sat on the bed with me.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Yuna.

"Well there's actually something I want to show you. Come with me." I took Yuna by the waist and Shadow teleported to the room that was currently housing the Mirror of Erised. "Go ahead and look at yourself in that mirror. It's a very special mirror that shows you what will make you happiest."

Yuna stood in front of the mirror and went completely still.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"I see you. I thought I'd see me being rich or at my wedding but instead I see you," she said.

"Well there's no need to be upset about it. I'm sure there are plenty of reasons why you see me." I was a little hurt by her tone of voice but I was shocked by the fact that she saw me in the mirror.

"I'm not upset, I'm actually really happy it showed you because there aren't a lot of people who are willing to sacrifice themselves to save others. It's your turn now so stand here and tell me what you see." So Yuna and I switched places and what I saw was a huge shock.


	9. Death Doesn't Play Favorites

"Really?! It's you?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was literally so wrong it wasn't even funny.

"What do you mean child? There was no way you even knew what was going on. How are you even in here? Shouldn't Neville be the one here?" The distinctly feminine voice asked.

"Sibyll Trelawney? What the literal fuck?"

"Who were you expecting Shadow Mage? I know that you are not of this timeline. I know that you hide secrets about the future or at least you thought you do. After all how else could you possibly know about—" I silenced her by using my shadow powers to knock her out. I then sat down and waited for Dumbledore to find out that his little golden boy wasn't anything like what he needed.

After about an hour the old man finally arrived and sent me on my merry way without so much as a thank you. Needless to say I was disappointed. I wasn't looking for credit for saving anyone or anything I was just hoping that once he saw that Neville wasn't what he thought that he would take a bit more action in how the boy was raised.

"Harry!" I was sitting alone on my bed deep in thought so, naturally, Yuna's voice scared the shit out of me.

"Yuna! Don't do that to me." I took a second to catch my breath. "What's up Yuna?" I finally looked up to see her tear stained face. "What happened Yuna?"

"They're dead…" Yuna stumbled over to me and collapsed next to me. "I saw the paper and, well, here." She held up a newspaper clipping for me and the first thing I noticed was three rows of pictures. The first was of Remus and his family. The second was Sirius and the rest of the Blacks. The third was the rest of my family. The headline was quite simple 'Mass Murder of the Famous Aurors!'

"Yuna, tell me this is a joke. You can't be serious right now and before you try to lighten the mood by saying something like 'I'm not Sirius that was my dad' now is not the time."

"She's telling the truth Harry. Dumbledore just told the rest of the school. Not intentionally, Professor McGonagall asked about it as he was coming out of his office and she confirmed it. Now they need you two in his office now. The only reason the rest of the school knows is because of the new duo of Malfoy and Longbottom. If I were you Harry I would make sure that you stay close to her while you guys go up to his office." Tonks left quickly after talking faster than ever. I lifted Yuna and put her onto my back as I walked us all the way to the Headmaster's office.

Once I was in front of the gargoyle it immediately leapt aside to grant me entry. I slowly climbed the rotating staircase. Before I could even set Yuna down to knock the door was opened by McGonagall.

"I'm sorry you two…" Her voice trailed off as she stared intently at Yuna. "Potter lay her down quickly."

I had no idea what she was doing until she was kneeling over Yuna, checking for a pulse. It seemed like an eternity before she finally stood up as tears fell down her face.

"Albus…I don't understand…Why does she not have a pulse?" she asked.

"I was afraid of this…" His voice broke as he mumbled to himself. The age of the old headmaster truly showed in these moments. "She has died of a broken heart. The stress of losing so many people at once often causes this. The muggles call this stress cardiomyopathy. I'm so sorry my boy. I was going to ask you if there was anyone you two could stay with since we cannot have someone live in the castle during the summer but now it seems that its only you. What do you want to do Harry?"

"Well, what else can I do right now other than plan the funerals and read the wills. I need to find a place to live. I'll be taking my leave. I'll announce it all to the students since its lunch and after today I will be going home to set everything up." I turned on my heel and walked straight to the Great Hall. My body was on autopilot and I just had to stay busy until after the funerals.

All eyes were on me as I made my way up to Dumbledore's pedestal. "I'd ask for everyone's attention but it seems like I already have it. As you all know I stopped Trelawney from getting something very important within the walls yesterday but while I was doing that my family, Yuna's family and Remus Lupin's family were all murdered. Yuna died of some sort of heart failure on my to the headmaster's office so I'm the only one left from these three families. I, er, I would like to invite everyone to the funerals taking place this weekend and, I know you all think I'm rich and if I'm being honest I kind of am. So I would like to ask if someone has room for me for a little bit while I try to find a way to live on my own. If, uh, anyone would like to speak to me I'll be outside by the Black Lake. Thank you." I don't remember how many people came to pay their respects and offer their condolences but there was only one person to offer a place and once again it came from out of nowhere.

"Harry right? Harry Potter?" I knew the voice and person but the Ice Queen really didn't live up to the title. Then again it was only the end of her first year.

"That's me." I didn't bother looking into her eyes. I already knew them too well. The cold grey irises, the soft eyelashes that helped give her eyes the slight almond shape, the small eyebrows that seemed to stay pristine no matter what. Everything about her screamed fake and trained but for some reason I had some doubts about that.

"Well, my mom and dad were friends with your mom while they were at school. Well, my mom has offered to let you stay with us. As for how long you'll be there she says is up to you but if you would like to have some help moving your things over or if you need someone right now, well I guess now would be a good time for me to say thank you for saving me from the troll."

I looked up and saw her trying not to look at me. I guess I was staring since her face became red and she turned away.

"Thank you. Really. I promise I'll pay your parents for my stay and I'll be invisible. I guess this means I have to postpone the funerals though."

"Actually my parents already have everything set up for their funerals. The important thing is that you can't bottle all of this up. I've noticed that you didn't even cry when your girlfriend died. You really should open up a bit more or you could turn into someone really bitter."

I don't know how she did it but somehow I actually began to cry. So I did. I let it all out at once and at some point she pulled me into a hug but those next couple of hours we just sat out by the lake.

The thoughts that had been floating around in my head came to a screeching halt. I reached into my pocket and skimmed through the column about theirs deaths and just when I thought that they didn't know who killed them I found the name I was looking for. It seemed like no matter what life I was living Peter Pettigrew would always be the one to take away my parents. What pissed me off was that he had received the Dementor's Kiss already so I wouldn't be able to get any revenge but at least I had the comfort knowing that he suffered a fate worse than death.

"What is it Harry?" asked Daphne.

"I was just looking to see whether or not the person who killed them all was caught or not. What really annoys me is the fact that it was my parent's friend from here that did it." I stood up and offered her my hand which she seemed glad to take.

"Mr. Harry James Potter? My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am here on behalf of the Ministry. It is my job to read you the wills that pertain to you. Follow me please. I'll need the young lady to stay here." Kingsley turned to lead me somewhere but I stopped him.

"Daphne should know about the wills too. She-"

"Unless she is your girlfriend or immediate family then no."

"She's-"

"His girlfriend." She approached me and took my hand. As Kingsley passed us she whispered into my ear. "You can thank me later but know that I'm only doing this because you wanted me to come with you and this was the best and only way since your immediate family isn't here anymore." I nodded and we followed the Auror into the library where Griphook was already waiting with a large stack of papers.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am aware you are going to ask me to call you Harry since that's just you. What I have here with me is several documents pertaining to the transfer of money and properties since everyone else was immediately informed you are the last person on the wills that we need to talk to. Narcissa Malfoy declined her portion, Andromeda Tonks accepted the objects of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Nymphadora Tonks accepted the house of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. All that remains now is the titles of the Head of Houses, the ten properties of the Potters, the two properties of the Lupins, and the twenty vaults that have been set up from the three families. So Harry, what will it be?" Griphook looked expectantly but honestly I already knew what I was going to do.

"Griphook, is there a realtor I can talk to and a bank manager?" The goblin only nodded and snapped his long, bony fingers twice. "I see Ragnok the bank manager and Bogrod here must be the realtor. So first of all I will accept everything the wills leave me. Next I would like to sell all of the properties except for Potter Manor to whoever will buy them. Lastly I would like to know what each of my accounts hold and what they are used for before I decide to do anything with them."

"Well Harry, Gringott's would like to buy the eleven properties for a total of 10,000,000 galleons. The reason the offer is that high is because the properties you just sold have been highly sought after since the Potters first built the houses. Do we have a deal?" asked Bogrod. I agreed and after a few signatures that was handled.

"Well Harry, you have twenty different accounts which are each held in their own vaults. There are the Potter, Black and Lupin family vaults. Next there are the three vaults that were set up for the children of the three families. Then there are the three vaults that the money from their jobs would be deposited into. Now we get to the more, specific vaults. One vault is for muggle money should you ever need it, one vault was set up so that it would pay for school supplies and attendance, and there is one last vault which is for the four businesses you now own and the six businesses that you hold stocks in. The rest just hold household objects and family heirlooms. Those ones are fairly small. As for how much money you have, well think of it like this, you are now able to buy all of Diagon Alley ten times over before you even spend a quarter of your money." Ragnok stacked the papers and slid them over to me. "Your move Harry."

"Thank you sir. I would like to put the Black and Lupin family vaults into the Potter family vault. The children's vault, the vaults from their jobs, the school vault and the business vault should be put into the muggle money vault after the muggle money has been converted into wizard money. The household ones should all be put into the Potter family vault too." I was expecting to hear some complaints from the goblins but they all cheered.

"That is the best thing we could have hoped for. That frees up so many vaults. Imagine how much paperwork you just saved us from. As soon as you can, Harry, please come by Gringott's so that we can show you your two vaults." Griphook stood and shook my hand before the three of them made their way to leave.

"Hey I just remembered that I need the things from the houses I sold you if there's anything there," I said. Bogrod only said I could have the houses themselves as long as I didn't damage the properties for all he cares.

So for the next three weeks I went to the funerals for all of my new family members, emptied all the houses, went to Gringott's and emptied the vaults into my dimensional pouch. The whole time I was doing all of that Daphne was right beside me. I'm pretty sure it was because her mother pretty much demanded that she do so.

As June came to a close I finally deemed myself ready to move in with the Greengrass family. There was just one small problem: I had no idea how to live with a pure-blood family without making a fool of myself.

"Harry, come on, you need to meet my sister and my parents in order to move in. Besides you might be able to buy Diagon Alley but you can't live on your own until you're at least fifteen. Wizarding law." Daphne was pulling my arm as hard as she could but since I worked out so often she barely got me to lean forward a little. "Dammit you insufferable idiot get your ass in there and say hello. You're making me look like a fool in front of my own family and I'm starting to regret begging them to let you stay here—"

"You begged them? Daphne you said that they offered to let me stay here. What else did you ask them to do?" I asked angrily.

"I asked them to hold the funerals too. You're eleven and no matter how much money you have you need people around you. Otherwise you'd become another Malfoy!"

"Well as much as I appreciate you trying to stop me from being a pompous little bitch of a blonde boy who give a bad name to blondes and boys everywhere you forget that I was prepared to sleep in a tent. Come on. I've done enough damage to you as it is. I guess I should go say hello."

**A/N: Look I know it's rushed and a lot is missing but think of it like this: now I get to go back and fill in all of the gaps. That's why I rushed this one. Why put in so many details when I have to put everything in anyway?**


End file.
